Awkward Meetings for Awkward People
by PygmypuffNargles
Summary: When a mysterious new Girl finds her dream flat in London, too socially awkward to make friends, she has to rely on finding other people as equally awkward as her to be truly happy. But what happens when memories from her past creep up on her to reveal the truth about her new neighbors?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this, it is my second Fanfiction, but first with Dan and Phil. I recently decided to take up writing again and so far I am enjoying it! Thanks! :)**

**A/N UPDATE 3/5/13 Hello new readers! I promise you my writing improves as it progresses, so this is a note to say please continue to read it and keep faith in me! I realise i may have to re-write some here, but if you would like to follow it through it would mean a lot me :) **

Chapter 1

Awkward and Awkward Alike. 

I started down the carpeted hallway leading to the elevators, whilst humming to myself. Looking for a flat is scary; fresh out of a 3 year course at university, I was barely able to use a credit card properly.

The Hallway didn't smell as damp as the previous buildings – which is a good sign – but I still feel as if there is something strange about this place.

My mother ushers me into the elevator as I notice the 5 intricately painted numbers on the wall with people's names next to them. I skim my eyes over it, admiring the quirky decor in the building – then my eyes flutter to the 3rd number down.

'3 – Daniel Howell and Phil Lester'

The names seem familiar to me, but I push the thought aside as my mother pushed the level 2 button in the elevator.

"Quick get in here!" My mother snaps.

I rip my gaze from the list and skip over the metal strip on the floor into the elevator. The metal box flies up until we reach the 42nd floor. The ride was silent; with no crappy elevator music – I like that – another good sign.

The new corridor has white walls and a patterned red and brown carpet; I follow my eyes on it down the hall until I reach the door – a metal '2' screwed onto the white laminate finish, just above the blank name card.

The flat is mostly open plan, a large living area and a kitchen off to the left, and a breakfast bar dividing the two. To the right I see 2 bedroom and en suites. 2 Bedrooms. What?

I raise my eyebrows at my mother, "two bedrooms?" I inquire.

"Well you never know, we have the money, and if your 'little' sketches take off, you can support yourself" I slip a smile at 'little' – Yeah, like a Graphics Art Major is gained by 'little' sketches.

"So .. you think I'll meet someone?" I tactically ask her.

"Maybe," She approaches me and tucks my auburn hair behind my ear, skimming my cheek. " lots of nice young chaps in London!" She winks at me, while still looking down at me – I'm still only just shorter than average – with long legs, a short torso and a heart shaped face, and green eyes.

I nod at my mum and mutter, "Yeah right..." And stroll into the first bedroom. The simple decor and double bed make the room light up, using the large windows to broaden the sun's rays into the pale room. Apparently all the flats in the building have the same layout, so I imagine many couples already live in the building.

I walk round the flat a few times, admiring and accepting it more and more, as excitement bubble up inside me.

I approach the sofa where my mother has been perched for the last hour. I gaze past her though, noticing the 2 floor to ceiling windows, but more importantly the spectacular view behind it. Entranced by the tall buildings jutting out from shorter structures, I finally snap out and exclaim;

"I love it. I need it. Final decision."

"Oh really?" My mother's curly brown hair bobs as most short hair does when they jump up with excitement.

"Yeah – It's great!"

"Brilliant then, I'll contact Stevie, she'll be thrilled you've finally picked one!"

Stevie is our estate agent – and my mother's friend.

We work out way back through the corridor and enter the elevator.

I jab the ground floor button, and let the whoosh of the elevator carry me down.

But the lift stops at the 1st floor. The doors open; and standing in the corridor, is a tall, dark haired boy – no, young man - with dark brown eyes and with a cosmic shirt on.

Next to him stand's a taller figure, straight, swishy ink black hair and a cam-corder in his hand.

The dark haired boy had already started walking towards the door as they opened, so awkwardly proceeded to enter the elevator. The ink – haired boy gave him an awkward, almost worried look as he made gestures for him to not enter the elevator.

The lift was big enough for at least 6 people, so I could see no reason they both could not enter.

He was obviously too socially awkward to turn around and exit again, and as like me, did nothing but exchange glances and say "hey" as he shuffled in to the front of the lift as the doors shut – ink haired boy with a panicked look upon his face, stuck in the corridor alone, who simply turned to the stairs instead.

**A/N Next Chapter up soon! Promise :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is the next chapter ^_^**

Chapter 2 

The Stranger returns. 

I glance at my mother, who had a wry smile upon her face. I widened my eyes at her as if to say,

'Look. Stop it, too soon alright!?'

Instead she shrugged her shoulders and straightened her posture – as the elevator doors opened at the ground floor.

The Dark haired boy promptly skipped out of the lift and round the corner, where, presumably was his friend.

xxxx

Few months pass until it was finally the day. Moving Day.

After 1 ½ hour car and van trip, we pulled up next to the building, as the typical British rain patted down on my head.

My mother seems to think I could handle moving in myself, but hired 2 men to assist me. I approach the double doors, and tap in the password in the keypad next to the large glass doors.

The doors swiftly open, satisfied that the code Stevie gave me worked; I shuffle in and out of the rain.

I shook of my coat, it in one hand and one of my suitcases in the other.

After about 20 minutes the men and I finished piling my stuff into the 'lobby' area.

I did not have much furniture, but a large black chair and a selection of all my favourite manga artist's work, and internet sensations.

The men decide among gruff voices that the chair was too heavy to carry 4 flights of stairs up, and too big to easily fit in the elevator. Worried I would be parted with the chair (in which is a your butt feels in heaven kinda chair) I quickly say;

"no, no – please don't worry I will handle getting it up there... somehow!"

The two men look at me as if I was crazy, but shrugged and walked out, sceptical looks on their faces as they drive the empty van away.

Right. I think thought that taking the little things up first was a good idea, so I gather as many boxes and suitcases as I could, and awkwardly punch the '2' in the lift, scooting other boxes into it with my feet.

I made at least 3 trips transporting everything, until lastly – The Chair.

I slump onto the lobby floor pondering how on earth I would get it up there – when suddenly the dark haired boy enters the building, squinting and rubbing his hair from being in the rain, I quickly said;

"Hi!" Perhaps too friendly and chirpy for 5 in the evening.

"uh.. Hi there" He seemed apprehensive about me, like he was wondering if I was going to jump on him or something.

"Um.." I suddenly lost words to say – "Would you mind..."

"Helping you with that chair?" I nodded with a sympathetic smile on my face at him. "Sure."

The dark haired boy smiled as he dropped his full Tesco bags and walked over to the chair.

"How on earth can I get it up there?!" I finally ask.

"What level if your flat exactly?"

"2" I twitch my eye as if I had to think about it.

"Right, well stairs is out of the answer" he chuckled "But I do have an art of fitting thinks into that lift"  
I raised my eyebrow as he continues, "Once we even fitted a wardrobe in!"

Sceptical, I sighed, "Oh really?"  
"yep! Although. It was a flat pack.." I realised what he meant before dramatically opening my mouth in awe and lightly punching him on the arm.

Why did I just punch a complete stranger?

"Anyway.." he finishes, "Help me get this"

I quickly kneel down as I slip my fingers under the chair, as we simultaneously lift it, across the room to the elevator.

"Okay, now tilt!" He wheezes a she breather heavily out. I can't help but giggle at his voice.

"Ever been to a gym?!" I joke.

"Well.. I.. have a personal trainer!" he wears a false movie star smile expression so I just burst out laughing. This guy. Honestly! He should be a comedian or something.

By the time we get the chair in, the doors start to close so we hop into the elevator. Close proximity for two strangers if you ask me.

I let the force of the elevator carry us up, then I remember –

"Oh! Your shopping!"

He sighed "Damn it! I'll pick it up in a sec!" I smile in reply, sorry that I made him forget it.

Finally the lift reaches the 2nd floor, and the doors 'ding', making them open once again.

We tipped the chair over, but this time I slide the chair along the floor to my apartment, pushing it down the long corridor.

"So, see you around then!" His voice reaches down the corridor, "By the way, I'm Dan!"

I turn around and look up, my wet hair falling over my face. How attractive. But reply;

"Madeline – or Maddy!

"well then, uh.. Daniel or Dan!" He winks at me as I giggle and stepped back into the elevator, to collect his precious shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The all awaited Dan/Maddy moments! ^_^**

Chapter 3

A Visitor

After a week of moving in and small conversations with Dan and his friend – who by the way I found out was called Phil – I was finally settled down.

Except one thing. I'd seen their face before! I wrack my brain trying to remember why, rattling round their names, 'Dan and Phil' to see if it jogged my memory. Any smart person would have Googled them or something – but oh no. I have to be the computer art whizz without a brain!

One cold early December morning, I slip into my Totoro slippers and shuffle around the warm flat, quickly assuming the internet/ 'research' (as university calls searching graphics art and discovering new artists) position; when the doorbell rings.

I push off the 3 blankets, my lazy face in no mood for complex conversations, I open and peek through the door.

Standing there, was Daniel. Big brown eyes and all, I gazed up at him. About 5 inches taller then, he was tall dark and handsome.

After a few seconds my voice croaked "Hiya" as I blinked rapidly.

"Um.. hi there! I was just.. popping to the shop, do you want anything?"

"Oh wow, um, actually I was intending to go myself today, but yeah"

"Oh well we could go together?" He widens his eyes and exaggerates his pronunciation of 'together'.

Still in the flat I shut the door but slip in-

"Yea sure, let me.. just pull on.. outdoor.. clothes" Then shut the door.

Two seconds later I freeze, re-open the door and add "Wait there!" and eager – slightly creepy smile upon my face.

I rush around pulling on a baggy hoody, jeans, converse type shoes and comb through my hair with my fingers, causing 'ows' and 'ahs' to pop out of my mouth.

I just can't imagine what Dan thought I was doing. Ah well.

After the quick but awkward dressing I fling open the door, step out, then swiftly shut it behind me.

Startled, Dan says "Hi again" A twinkle in his eye.

In which I reply "he he .. hi" And tuck my hair behind my ear.

We walk to the lift as I pipe up "So how is Phil? I don't know much about your guys, but something tells me you look familiar!"

"oh well, yea he's fine, lion loving.. video making.. all the usual"

"Wait video making?" I rattle my brain once again, still no answers.

We step into the elevator, after waiting for it to come, and jab the ground floor button, then he replied-

"Oh yes, youtube, videos, he's quite a character"

"oh youtube? I never really ventured onto there – well at least not in the last 3 years – you know, Uni and all that..."

Dan nodded, but I could tell he had a hidden, sarcastic panicked smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I went to Uni ..!

I watched the lights behind the buttons flash – 2...1...

"So .. what course did you do?"

The panic in his eyes flared up and I suddenly wish I never asked.

"Actually..." He started, "Law"

My eyes widened. Law? I wonder what happened, but I can see this situation has become awkward so instead I say, "That's cool, I did graphics art" I smile back.

"Oh nice, so you study awesome cartoons for a living? Amazing" He seems interested in mine, so at least the awkwardness has subsided.

The lift reaches the ground floor and the doors open, I quickly notice that the rain has stopped. Thank god for that.

We walk side by side out the door into London. I hope he knew where he was going because I had been using Tesco Direct all this time.. and hadn't explored much.

He guides me round the streets of London, then we reach a road crossing so we have to stop. I glance up at him, letting my hair fall over my shoulders, but the wind blows it over my face, making it stick to my lips.

He also peered over at me, but raised his hand to my face and brushed the hair off my face, his soft hand skimming my cheek, and a sweet smile upon his face.

I look down but smile back thankfully, as the traffic light turns red, so we walk.

We finally reach the shop, with the overcast weather, I hope it doesn't start to rain again.

We browse the isle as I pick up the needed items, until I reach an isle lined with American foods. My eyes dart around, recognising most... Twinkies, Redvines, Poptarts.. I had tried all but one.

Poptarts.

I grab a box, find Dan and stand in the queue with him.

He looks at me suspiciously, but a joke in his smile "Poptarts?"

"yeah – never had them!"

"hey! Me neither! Phil told me they were pretty good though-"

"well you can try them sometime I guess" I look up at him, his dreamy dark chocolate eyes. I could almost melt into them.. the way he walks.. his hair.. his laugh-

"LANE 2!"

I'm momentarily confused.

"HEY LADY LANE 2!"

I realise I was daydreaming – embarrassed, I pick up my basket and shuffle towards the self checkout, peering over at Dan who is laughing hysterically at me. I can do nothing but smile back, trying not to laugh as well. It's seriously contagious.

I get glares from the cashier that called me, I didn't go to her- would have been too awkward – so I just avert my gaze from her eyes.

When Dan and I are done, we exit the shop as I rip open a packet of Maltesers.

"No way!" Dan abruptly says

"What?" I reply, alarmed.

"You like Maltesers?!"

"Trust me, I have a baby picture where they used a celebration Malteaser to shut me up! I joke. "I'll do anything for some now."

Dan laughs hysterically again. I love his laugh, so soft and rolling, not sharp and catchy like most.

"Oh my god, I'm practically shipped with them I love them so much!" He randomly gestures in the air.

It takes me a second to pick up on 'Shipped' Then something twinges in my mind. Come on Brain! Can't you remember ONE GUY?! The curiosity will kill me if I don't find out who he is soon.

"So, who might that be? Who ships you I mean..?"

Oh, mostly people on the internet, you post one tweet about how you love Maltesers and a New Fandom breaks loose!" We stroll back down the London streets as he continues, "Dantesers!" He uses widening hands to gesture the name in the air in front of us – "Catchy right?" He winks at me. Oh. My God. He is so cute!

I burst out laughing, I know, I shouldn't, but it's so funny! Pairing someone with a food. Honestly. "It's my new OTP!" I mention.

"Ah yes, but I feel I will have a new OTP soon though," Dan whispers under his breath, but is still loud enough for me to hear.

A bubble of mixed feelings pops inside of me. That which I've never felt before. I imagine this is how Fangirls feel. But better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the Story follows and nice comments! Please review if you have time I am always trying to improve my writing! :D **

Chapter 4

Poptarts

We make our way back to my floor, shopping bags fill all of our hands as I struggle for the keys. Two bags looped over my wrist, Dan watches me. Agh, embarrassing! I expect him to laugh or something, but instead he takes the bags from me, a bit too eager, but nevertheless, I am grateful so open the door.

"So where do you want these?" Dan pants.

"Just on the Breakfast Bar, over there" Dan sniggers at my mention of Breakfast Bar.

"What? Is there something I'm not getting here?!" I can't help but smile as his 'charm' though.

"No.. well yes, uh... I'm also shipped – kinda, with the Breakfast Bar"

My eyes widen, what DOES he do? I laugh anyway, "Look, I know the basics from years of my friend's Fangirling... shipping.. OTP and all that.. But I've never encountered someone quite as 'Charming' as you" I raise my eyebrows at 'charming'

Suddenly Dan looks flustered, so turns to drop the bags on the counter, then looks at me. Right in the eyes.

"okay, I don't know whether to tell you, or let you Google it – but that may result in you being petrified by a million Fangirls" He babbles – wait, do I make him nervous? Oh jees he's looking right at me again. Wide eyed, cuteness, that is Dan Howell. "And I really don't want to scare you off" he adds.

"Well – seeming as you already seem strange, but a great guy – Tell me the basics so I don't freak out. Does that sound right?"

"Um, okay..." He looks tentative, "Space llamas and lions-"

I'm genuinely startled by the response, but Dan leans his arm on the counter, looking at me with 'acted' suspicious eyes, "Now you see, you didn't seem too scared off by that, so I think.. you can know now" He continues slowly.

"You ARE a space llama? Is that the secret?" I joke – where is this guy going?

He laughs, flipping his beautiful hair, dark – swishy- perfect.

"Well, I wish! But no.." I felt the tension in the air, did he feel telling me would ruin this pea of a relationship? If there even was a connection, is he already scared of losing me?

"Tell you what, do you want tea.. or coffee? Anything?"

"What? Oh sure, thanks" He still seems flustered, like he is trying not to tell me something. I feel as if I'm so close to finding out – but its whether I actually want to know or not.

I look at him inquisitively, and proceed to the kitchen, boiling the kettle and so on – then I notice Dan look up in awe.

"Did, did you do some of these?!"

I look up from my coffee making the answer, "Yeah, you know coursework and such"

He's referring to the large canvases which hang around the apartment, of all my graphics art, mixed in with all the beset of course – Manga art, Pokémon, Mario brothers. "They're mostly gaming and TV shows, some are cartoons" I inform him.

I smile back at him, glad he changed the subject of him possibly being a space llama.

"Maddy, these are amazing!" I feel myself blushing, "You should go professional!"

"That _is _the dream, and my only hope to pay for rent!"

"Well I really hope it takes off, I would love to see more of these – or have one?" He winks at me, what is it with the winking?! Although, I have to admit it is very sexy.

Dan wanders round the room admiring my work, I can't help but feel a sense or pride and butterflies in my stomach – he actually likes them!

"So" Dan starts as he gazes round the room, "Do you want to crack into these Poptarts now?" the smile on his face tells me he's excited, like a little boy, I swear all his emotion reflect a little boy's – but then again I bet so are mine.

"yeah, sure" I give an excited grin back, handing him a coffee. I rummage through my bags, and then quickly reveal the Poptarts, thrusting them above my head, 'Zelda Style'.

"Poptarts acquired!" Uh oh. My crazy just leaked out. I expect Dan's smile to fade, run out the apartment, scared I will stab him with a Hylian Sword or something; But he says;

"To the Toaster!" And randomly gallops over to the shiny box by the fridge. My eyes gleam, I'm practically beaming with acceptance. Unbelievable. He gets me!

I pop two Poptarts into the toaster, and wait, folding my arms, looking expectantly at Dan. Just as I thought, he wore a look of pure excitement and was buzzing, the emotions bursting out the sides.

Just as I was about to open my mouth again, Dan's phone rings – he looks at it, then mimes to me 'It's Phil!' as he answers the call.

I nod back, then turn to retrieve the Poptarts out the toaster, right on queue.

"Hey Phil, what's up?...I'm at Maddy's...drinking coffee...why...no Phil- I have Poptarts!...yes I know you love Poptarts... sorry they're Maddy's... Sorry you ate all yours then! Look Phil, did you want to know anything else but where I was? No? Well then, Dan and Phil Jr can keep you company" I almost hear Phil sigh down the phone- "Okay... well then bye! I'm only downstairs!" He ends the call and I peer at him sheepishly.

"Apparently he thought it necessary to call on his little Dan! I bet he just wanted the food though.." I smile back, handing him a pop tart.

"Ready?" I say,

"Go!"

We both take a bite into the Poptarts, crispy wafer and amazing goo inside.

"Just as Phil said!" Dun mumbles thorough a mouthful of Poptart.

I feel my eyes light up with a smile, "So, when can I meet this 'mystery Phil?" I inquire, "Not like pass in the hallway meet, like talk for more than a half hour meet?"

"I expect soon, hey, why don't you take our numbers, it would be cool to hang out again sometime" I honestly feel like my stomach gave birth then ate 10 million butterflies. All I could do was nod and smile, my eyes closing on themselves because my smile was so big.

I managed to nod and hand him my IPhone, as he entered their numbers.

Handing it back to me, I thank him, and then he picks up his shopping, grabs the rest of his pop tart, and wanders in the direction of the door. I could see he was struggling as much as I did, so I open the door and bowed jokily in front of him.

He could not help but laugh, which cause him to sputter, hundreds of pink and white crumbs covered the carpet and his shopping – I burst out laughing, as did he as he waddled out the door to the lift.

As he left I felt a twinge of disappointment, wait – do I have feelings for Dan Howell?

I don't even know who he is! Once again I rattle my brain as I shut the door behind him, tossing round his name.

I finally come to one conclusion. I need to call my old friend Tara, That's it. She used (probably still does) to Fangirl over them all the time! Finally, answers to who this god of a body is.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! Thank you so much for all the readers and reviews! It means a lot that you like my writing 3 Now: Will Maddy ever find out who the Boys are? **

Chapter 5

Starbucks and Jobs

The next morning I grab the phone, tapping though my contacts looking for Tara's number – finally I find it . What am I supposed to say? Hi, I have a suspicion about my new neighbour, he may be the man off your dreams? No. I will just swerve around the subject then dive in like an eagle – over coffee or something. Yes, that'll work.

After a few rings she picks up – great her number still works!

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Maddy, Um, from college? Like 3 years ago, at Northbrook?"

"Oh yes, you were in my Art class!" She blurters out, with an enthusiastic edge to her voice.

"Yes! Hello! Right, so I'm back in London again, are you?"

"Oh yes in the tall flat block near kinds cross actually!" Gosh she talks quickly-

I chuckle "Good, good- Fancy meeting up soon? Like at starbucks near yours?"

"Sure thing! What time?"

"Say 1pm today? Too soon or?"

"No that's fine Maddy – llisten I have to go, but I'll meet you there!""  
"Thanks! See you soon!" And with that I hang up. The conversation seemed really rushed, she always did talk ten to the dozen!

I assume the internet position for most of the morning, buzzing to find out who Dan really is! It is a Sunday, so I doubt anyone but me would be at home working, but I go on the Job finder website to call about a new Job. My first Job .

I scroll thourgh dozens of listings, juggeling Tumblr, Twitter and My Facebook on the other Tabs, after I search 'Graphics Art Major' under qualifications. I notice few good paying jobs, but they are on the otherside of the cuty or out of town. So I carry on searching.

After about a half hour of mindless scrolling, I spot a great oppertunity.

'BBC RADIO ADVERTISMENT. ART NEEDED.'

I click the add, curious.

'Graphics artwork wanted to advertise new visual radio show.'

I haven't the foggiest idea what a visual radio show is, but I can't let this chance pass me by, so I contact the advertiser. I hesitently bite my lip as the Phone rings at their end. My first Job interview!

They pick up. I explain I am interested, and mention I will send them some of my work and resme, the nice man at the end of the line agress and sounds delighted they have interest, and asks me to drop them off myslef at 6pm today instead. In the spur of the moment I agre, then hang up – my heart racing and eyes wide.

What. Have. I. Done?!

I jump up, frantically collecting some examples of my work, - then sit back down to print off my reseme, As I do this I stuble on a though, Wait – people don't just had out Job interviews like this! It takes months!

This isn't the Sims where you just click employ!

I am slightly confused, but reassure myself that they might just be desperate for employees or something. He did sound slightly too delighted.

I push the thought aside as I collect my reseme from the piner, and find a plastic wallet for it. As I do this I glance at the clock. 12:35. Oh shit. Tara! I'm really bad at keeping track of time! In a flurry I grab the essentials of facing London in Public, and run out the door, my hair still curly from drying from my shower.

I feel my chest tightning, in the rush of the morning Reseme situation and this almost disaster – I have practically exhausted myself.

Jogging to the tube past all kinds of people, weirdos, tumblr-wannabe-hipstersand businessmen, I swipe my card and rush onto the train. Juggin up and down like a 2 year old.

After ten minutes of crowded – bubble – invading, sarine like travelling, I reach the right station. 12:55. I bet she's already there! But no. I was wrong. I step into starbucks after a sprint, my hair flying over me shoulders mostly into people walking by- and sit in a two table and armchair spot, with a black half wall next to me.

I wait 7 minues, checking my phone now and again so I don't look like a stalker or lonely person as I sip my coffee. Then out ofthe blue Tara stands in front of the table. Llama hate and all, she looks as me with big blue eyes. What is it with Llamas? Honestly I admit they are the best, mostly magical – more than unicorns – creature alive but still? Why the sudden obbsession?

"Hey" I say, feels weird talking to someone I haven't achknowledge in years in such a friendly tone.

"Hi there!" First thing I notice – very bouncy. Her, not her long wavy hair.

"Please, sit!" I say smiling at her. She doesn't exactly respond to me, instead practically screams;

"OH MY GOSH. IT'S. IT'S. IT'S.."

"WHAT?!" I half shout slightly alarmed by the sudden extatic 21 year old in front of me, acting like a little child with a lolly pop.

"THE CHAIR! EEEEEK!" She literally runs over to my chiar adn stutters- no blubbers- "Dan's video – he's sat – here-!"

I don't know what confuses me more. Is it the same Dan? What's this about videos? And is she seriously Fangirling over a chair?!

"I'm sorry what?!" I stand up nearly spilling my coffee all over myself, and watch her fanigrl over a chair I was sitting on.

"The Chair! I recognize it! I never knew it was HERE! He's sat here! Right here oh my fucking God!" I'm so startled by her reaction I suddenly have so many more questions – but instead I just usher her to sit down. What a lovely fist meeting.

Once she sits down she is still shaking and wheezes "And Phil say here!" I am so overwhelmed by what is happening I puff,

"Girl calm down, talk slowly. Are you sure you mean-"

"Yes!" She shouts extatically.

"Right ok, well then- um" It only just clicks. She said Dan _and _Phil. I am almost certain. The Llama. Fangirling. Videos. Are they Famous?! I intend to ask all these questions but Tara is sitting accross from me and doesn't stop babbling on about 'how silly she was for not noticing this spot when she lives so close to it'. I just nod and sip my coffee, unable to get a word in edgeways.

After roughly 10 minutes of this sh looks at her buzzing phone, then her large eyes flick up to mine and once again she babbles "Oh shit! I have to go!"

"What? Of course but-"

"I'm sorry Maddy – we should talk again soon! I still can't believe it!" She interuppts me, I sit looking bewildered, twiddeling the empty coffee cup in my fingers as she jumps up, corrects her Llama hat and hurridly walks out of Starbucks. Her eyes still squinting with joy as she mutters to herself, I can't but wonder if I was like that back in college.

Obviously because I couldn't actually _talk _to her properly I quickly swipe my phone out and find her number – and punch in a text message:

'Hey – tell me exactly who Dan and Phil are, and WHAT THEY DO. Thanks, Maddy xx'

If she doesn't want to tell me in person- or physically can't, at she can at least reply to one text! I have no idea what just happened in terms of her obbessive behaviour – but it has certainly raised more questions to me than answered them, I ponder over the possibilities while I sip my coffee in the 'scared' chair – and I am left with the same question. Are. Dan and Phil. Famous?

I slip my phone into my pocket and chuck the cup into the bin on my way out. As any person on the walk back to the tube I take my phone out as to not look like a completely lonley Londoner, and waiting for me are 4 missed calls, and 2 texts.

Alarmed if soemting bad has happened I open my phone and flick through the missed calls, all from a Man called Alistair Parrington – I recognize the name as a BBC Radio 1 producer, from my coursework. And then I remember – oh shit my interview! I scroll though his texts and he is asking me 'If I can do the interview any earlier, say 3?'.

Today's absolute shocks are topped off with this, I hurriedly text back –

'Sure thing – be there soon. Thanks a lot'

xxxx

I get home in under 15 minutes, and glance at the time – oh god why is everything happening so quickly today?! I have under a half hour to get to the studio for my job interview. Grabbing my résumé and various works, I run around the flat nearly knocking random objects over around the place – then rush back out of the door for my first ever interview.

A/N I'm sorry if this was a bit of a filler chapter- i wrote it a few weeks ago, I have written the next few chapters actually, I just need to find the time to type them up! Thank you so much, please follow/ whatever you feel you would like to do, and review, I treasure constructive critisims! :) x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow, i never thought i would get so many visitors on this Fanfiction! Thank you ever so much! :D If you would like to keep updated on how this Fanfiction is progressing, please follow me on twitter - TotoroTeser**

Chapter 6

The Interview

I finally reach the BBC building after a tenuous journey – too many tubes and sweaty people I'll say. Walking over the grey stone pavement leading into the building, I look up at it in awe. This could be the new place of my first job – and it's so tall! Hitching up my works and resume under my arm, I take my first steps toward the tall, red brick building.

As I enter through the wide glass doors, the air conditioning immediately hits me and blows my hair all in front of my face – in a flurry of trying to blow it out the way with my mouth and ginger hair flying everywhere i vaguely notice a man walking towards me, who resembles much of a elf with black hair and red shirt if you ask me.

Smiling and laughing he takes my stuff off me so I can tidy myself up, then I thank him after he introduces himself;

'Hi, I'm Alistair – Radio 1 Producer? You're Maddy right?' Still smiling he passes me back my stuff once I look a bit more socially acceptable.

'Yes – Hello, Hi' I can't even fathom a sentence I'm either so nervous or excited – with this mix of emotions it's hard to tell which. I follow him into the building after he gestures around in the vague direction of interest whilst I notice the pictures of all the presenters hung on the wall – Jameela, Aled, Grimshaw – most I recognise but I still follow my eyes down the long black corridor into what he says is the green room.

'Now what we are really looking for is a new artist to add to these portraits – except the one's you will most probably be doing are a little different,' Alistair aimlessly mentions to me as we walk, 'the best way to describe it is quirky and the internet in a nutshell'

'Oh really? Well I know – well practically live on the internet, so, so that should be ok I guess' I nervously laugh – trying not to blow this, I know how little these opportunities must come about.

'Oh well then that is great!' He leads me into the office behind 'The Green Room' and gestures for me to sit, 'Here take a seat'

I do as told then he continues, as I smile nicely at him, my palms sweating. 'Now I understand you have a good resume?'

'Oh yes! Sure – here-' I fumble around with the wallet then pass it to him. He flicks through it, reading it and probably analysing my every move then exclaims; 'Okay brilliant, you have all the qualifications and experience for this position, but now I need to get to know you a bit, I will ask you some questions and just reply as normal- express your personality'

'Um okay, go' I smile at him, a little more relaxed now as he reads off a sheet of questions.

'Favourite Animal?' This was a question I was not expecting by a job interviewer but I reply anyway,

'Uhh Narwal? The unicorns of the sea? Either them or Red Pandas. Actually I do love red Pandas – I adopted one at the zoo once – she was called Li Yee and- oh wait sorry next question!' Bemused, he smiles at me and nods in agreement.

The questions, becoming all the more random and spontaneous finally end after I judge to be a half hour – I expect it is four-ish by now.

'Well it was a pleasure to meet you Maddy, and I can definitely say we will be seeing more of each other' Alistair looks at me with happy eyes, and I wonder why he said that – then it clicks.

'So I got the Job?'

'Yes you are great! Perfect even – can you start Monday or Tuesday?'

'Oh wow yes okay Monday is fine!' I feel a little piece of my life has slotted into place – knowing how hard it is to find work in London (And Flat) I'm surprised I have gotten this far this quickly!

Thanking him once again and feeling fulfilled, I make my way out of the building. Brushing past the public in the open section of the building below, I walk excitedly towards the doors.

Then entering the double doors I see a familiar face – Dan.

'Hey! DAN!' I shout over the mingling public as I try to grab his attention. Looking alarmed he looks through the public wondering who was shouting his name. I notice he's wearing the Crazy Kitten Shirt I have seen him wear on many occasions – so spontaneous and wonderful, I can't help but think it reflect most of my favourite artist's personalities – and mine.

Shouting louder I finally catch his eye. Almost relieved he smiles back at me, that curve of a smile that always manages to set a situation straight is back, but tangling my heart with it. I head towards him, eager to tell him the news, it seems he has been avoiding me after we met for Poptarts but he seems happily enough to see me now.

His eyes bright he chirps 'Oh Hi Maddy!' He pronounced my name with such carefulness, like saying a scared charm or something similar, and it makes me wonder. 'I thought it was some more fa- oh wait no never mind'

Confused at his discreteness I wave it past, happy I am talking to him and raise a subject 'Hiya, what are you doing here?'

'Oh well I- We work here, nothing big just once a week, we pop in- umm help out' Surprised at the fact he also works here I breeze over his scepticalness.

'Oh my god you work here? As what? Actually you'll never believe it!' I feel my cheeks pinkening in the public display of enthusiasm but I'm buzzing to tell someone.

Completely ignoring my question but obviously trying to keep the conversation alive he slyly says 'what..?' with his little side smile to add to his teasing joke.

'I got a job!' There it was out- 'HERE! Can you believe it?!'

'Oh wow Maddy that's brilliant! And fast but-' He holds his tongue once again – then I remember the meeting with Tara and the whole mysterious Fangirling- and Dan's hesitation to talk about his life. Is this the time to ask him? Right now?

'What? I mean I know! I'm ecstatic and this is my first job and now I am shaking it's so unreal!'

'Let's celebrate! You, Me, Phil – we all go out to dinner! What do you say?' His dark eyes lock on mine for a second, only about half a foot between them, mine almost closing with joy but still able to be seen, I reply:

'Yeah, that'll be really fun! I better get home to get ready!' I can't ask him now. Not here – hen it occurs to me, maybe tonight at dinner, then I can ask both of them.

'Sure thing, see you tonight!' Dan leans in to hug me quickly as he carries on walking into the building, surprised I end up putting my head into his shoulder – he's so tall! In the awkward battle of limbs and giggles he summons to let go giving me a hopeful smile as he walks away. Smiling back I say;

'Yeah will do!' Still laughing and my cheeks pink, I gleefully walk back out of the building to head home.

xxxx

I step into my flat just as my phone buzzes. Flipping it out of my pocket and glancing at the text on screen.

'Hey Maddy, sorry I completely forgot! Me and Phil have something important going on this evening- it being a Sunday I'm tired and forgot – forgive me? ;) How about tomorrow evening?'

Slightly annoyed and wondering what he the most important thing is, I suffice to finding answers in the Dinner tomorrow, so text back:

'Sure thing, it's okay and you are forgiven haha ;)'

The winky faces only make this day better, even this couldn't but a stopper on my Happy Juice; I see them as a start of something great.

**DAN'S POV**

I hurriedly walk into the studio after texting Maddy, How could I forget the Radio show? These feelings I have for Maddy are way too distracting, her beautiful charm is whisking me away to Maddy-Land or something.

I wave to Phil through the glass of the studio and walk in. I glance at the clock on the computer screen, Delia Smith still staring at me stuck to the back big screen, nearly 5 o'clock. Okay two hours until the request's show.

Phil says something but my mind is too far into thinking about Maddy I barely hear him.

'Dan!'

'Oh wait no sorry what?'

'Are these music videos okay? I mean you really need to choose some now!'

Yanking my head out of the clouds once again I reply, 'oh yeah sure, what ones do you like?' Fumbling with the buttons and knobs on the deck.

'Well I really like this one – they all wear our Merch and swap around and stuff, I think it's by someone called.. wait a sec..' He squints at the screen as I let my mind drift again. 'Some girl called Tara and her friend, like it ?'

Pulling my attention to him again I mumble 'Oh yes sure whatever you want, great'

'Umm, so ok, yep.' He goes back to clicking the video and putting it in this week's folder, as I continue to dwell on my feelings for Maddy.

xxxx

After a long radio show full of banter, apologies and anecdotes from Playlist Live, I finally get home at around 1am, after finishing up at the BBC building. Unlocking my flat door with Phil close behind me, I hear Maddy up and mumbling to herself in her flat.

'Uhh Phil, go in I need to check on something'

Wide eyed and slightly tired he replies, 'ok sure' Yawning as he talks.

I walk upstairs and knock on Maddy's door, no response. I swear I heard her up, or maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me, once again.

**A/N Also, it is my birthday tomorrow (Yay) But the day after i will leave for Snowdonia so I cannot write anytime next week, so the next update may be a while, although if you are enjoying it i am sure you will follow! Please follow and review, i would be grateful for some feedback! :D Did you like Dan's POV? Please tell me! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow, gosh, thanks for all the lovely reviews and support! I can't believe this would get so far with over 1000 viewers thanks all :3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it has been a while since my last update, a lot has gone on lately :D **

Chapter 6

First Job

Waking up and stretching the tiredness away, I roll off my printed bed sheets and glance at the clock, 6am. I think 'Wow I haven't been up this early in a long time' – then dawns on me. Today I go to work. My first job. Reflecting on how fast I have been given this opportunity, I realise it has all happened extremely quickly and there must be a huge reason why I am employed in a matter of days, but pushing this thought aside I tell myself to find the answers today, or at least have them answered for me.

Pulling on my Jeans and a loose jumper, I make my way into the kitchen and get ready to go to work. Shuffling around the apartment I slowly make progress in the art of being productive in the morning, and finally make my way out the door, into the streets of London.

Passing by commuters on my way to the big red building, I see a flash of a bright yellow, red and blue spotty patchwork shirt through the crowds walking briskly in my direction, I instantly know it's Dan from the clothes but the figure has his hood of a jacket up- I raise my hand to say hi, he but seemingly not notices me as he darts off the left into an obscure shop.

I realise maybe lots of people in London might have a similar shirt, I didn't even see his face. Carrying on down the street towards the tube, battling and weaving through hundreds of people I pass every day, I have an eerie feeling someone is watching – or worse following me.

Hurrying down the escalators, slightly worried of this feeling, I resort to it just being the nervous outlook of going to my first job. Finally arriving at the BBC building the feeling still has not passed, quickly whipping my head around in an effort to catch any potential stalkers, I see a glimpse of another figure darting behind the tall sculpture which would pass as a small building. The same colourful shirt and alarmed feeling still present, I pick up my pace of walking into the building, to be met by Alistair once again.

'Maddy! Hi there! Glad you could come at such short notice!' His bubbly attitude and wide eyes takes me back once again, I forgot what a character he is.

'Um yes, I mean hello – Glad I could be here! Very Thankful actually'

He gives a small chuckle then, 'yes well we were desperate, and have been looking for a while now, it was almost fate you called!' His eyes jumping open even wider than they already are at 'fate' I feel his bubbly personality may hinder him someday. 'Anyway, follow me please!'

I do as told after nodding lightly at him, and proceed to walk down the same corridor I did so only days earlier. Suddenly remembering the mystery stalker I subtly look over my shoulder once again to check any advances on the figure. Nothing.

We walk for about 2 minutes as my mind drifts to theories of the 'stalker in Dan's shirt'. Theory 1 – It is Dan. Theory 2 – Some creep following me (mental note be very worried) or the most sensicle Theory 3 – My feelings for Dan are persuading me to hallucinate him around me. Honestly I think there hasn't been one moment today Dan has somehow flittered into my daily thoughts.

'SO this will be where your art will go' Alistair snaps me back to reality as he brings me past the live lounge and the green room into a studio with a glass wall. He points at a large black wall opposite 2 microphones with a complicated looking button desk set up and a large window, and I follow his finger up to see 4 blank slightly less faded squares on the wall where presumably previous presenter's art was before. 'Just here' he gestures to where I was looking, and then continues 'I mean you will probably have to do some research into what the guys want, Their viewers will be able to see it so it better be good!'

'Wait, viewers?!' I question him my eyes wide with alarm, I thought it was a RADIO show?

'Oh yes, it's a new Visual radio show, we specified in the ad remember?'

'Ah yes' Embarrassment washes over me as I do recall reading something like that, I feel my cheeks pinken and untuck my hair from my ears to slightly cover my face.

Alistair clears his throat breaking the temporary silence, and says 'So you will have to talk them to see what specifically they want, I expect they will be in tomorrow to prepare for the show, every Sunday from 7-9pm by the way'

'oh okay, thanks for the info, what shall I do right now?'

'I hear you do all your work with your own equipment in your studio? So I guess all to do now is fill out paper work and wait for you to talk to them tomorrow!' He passes me a wodge of papers and makes the facial expression of expecting me to jump on it and complete it all that very second.

I subside, and then take the next 30 minutes filling out strenuous paper work with repetitive questions. My mind wandered to Dan at least once, and I just couldn't get his chocolate eyes, tousled hair and beautiful hands out of my subconscious. I swear he hasn't left there since I met him, and thinking about him made the task of writing considerably longer and harder to do.

Finishing the last of the signing and information putting in – my phone buzzes. It's a Text from Dan:

'Still up for tonight? We found the best place to go have dinner! :)'

Suddenly remembering our plans I quickly text back:

'Sure am! Okay will you tell me or is it a secret? ;)'

Putting my phone down and giving Alistair the paper work, I check the time, nearing 3, I tell Alistair I will see him tomorrow, and hurry home.

xxxx

Opening my apartment, my keys jangling, I wince as the sunlight reflects from my window into my eyes, and take off my coat to sit down at my laptop once again. Although this time, I have a task at hand. 'Research' on who Dan and Phil really are. I lift the laptop lid and load Google up, and quickly type 'Dan and Phil' apprehensive of the results, and scared whether I should really invade their privacy if Dan didn't want to tell me himself, I quickly battle with myself in my mind before closing the tab before the results load.

I am not ready yet. I have come so close, but I respect Dan. He can tell me tonight if he really wants to. Instead I decide to make a list I can raise, or at least think over tonight at Dinner.

1. What is your obsession of Llamas?

2. Why did Tara Fangirl over you?

3. What did you do last night?

4. What exactly do you do at the BBC?

Okay so the list turned out to be 'How to interrogate Dan and Phil' instead of a conversation starter, but I will stick with this for now.

**DAN'S POV**

'Phil!' I shouted 'PHIL!' Right this is getting out of hand I have never been this freaked out over a girl in my life.

'PHIL!' Finally he responded,

'What Dan? I'm editing!' He called from his bedroom.

'Come here a second! URGEANT!' I jumped up from the pile of clothes surrounding me in my room, tossed aside from rejected outfit choices.

'What do you want?' He almost panted poking his head around the door, his eyes slightly alarmed.

'I have NOTHING to wear tonight!'

'Oh my god Dan. You're a guy not a Teen Girl! What's up with you?!'

What is up with me?! All these emotions, longing for this person, I know is too inconvenient in my life right now to even consider, and yet I am freaking out on what the fuck I am supposed to wear for a celebration of her job.

And that, she has a JOB at the same place I DO. This situation makes it ten times worse.

'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT NOTICE HER PHIL?!' I feel the emotions almost uncontrollably pour out of my mind, all onto Phil, who's expression shows that he is suddenly even more alarmed and worried for why I just shouted something so obscure at him.

'Dan I- I honestly Don't know- Who?! What's wrong I don't-'

'Maddy Phil! Didn't you hear?! She's got a job in the same BUILDING as us!' I'm in hysterics and can feel my face burning. I honestly don't care if I am scaring Phil. I need to tell someone and he's the closest friend I have.

'Oh Dan I didn't know- her job or this!' He quickly gestures to all of me and steps into my room, 'just calm down! Breathe! Why is this such a problem?!'

'I've never been in love before Phil! Never! What am I supposed to do?!'

'Well why would I be the person to talk to?..' He is talking slower now, more careful- 'I've never been in love either- this situation is new to me too you know. Even in the light of things Buffy is still the one for me'

Looking up from my eyes darting around my room I splutter and laugh 'true Phil.' I tell my elf to breathe and pick myself up off the floor.

'Why is this bothering you so much? Treat it casual I say. Just act like tonight is about her I guess' Phil is actually giving my girl advice. I never thought I would ever be in this position, I always thought I would be all over this type of thing when the time came, but now let alone actually needing help on it is still astonishing to me.

'Yeah sure thing' My eyes are still slightly wet and my red still pink and Phil leans on the door, still talking tentatively.

'Do.. you want to tell her? I mean I realise you are conflict...ed.. with yourself here right?'

I snort and fix my hair, which has ended up sticking up at weird directions from multiple t-shirts being taken on and off. 'I don't know Phil. I really don't know what to do'

'Well what time did you say we would meet Maddy tonight?'

'I didn't' Looking up from staring at the dismal pile of my iconic shirts.

'Text her, Dan. Ask her what time, baby steps you know? Take it from there I guess'

'Thanks Phil.' I snort and laugh a bit, 'Who knew you would have such good advice? Picking old Dan up off the floor'

'Well I know you not the type to flail out over clothes, and you have been acting weirdly lately- I knew something was up. Just work through it okay?' He finally says as he shuffles out of my room, still a worried concern in his eyes and leaves me to pick myself up, draw myself composure once again. And get back to being the 'confident' Dan.

**A/N Hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions on where the story should go do review or Pm me :) Also if you would like story updates and maybe influence it please follow me on twitter! PygmyPuffNargle**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here it is! The all awaited 8th chapter! I really hope you like this chapter! very exciting, and really long, I really couldn't stop myself from making this as long, it being 2 separate chapters would not have worked :) Also, I have over 2500 visitors, and i couldn't be more thankful! So if you are enjoying this, It's fine if you share it around, many people already have and it's a pleasant surprise when i get random favourites etc! :D Okay have a nice read!:)**

Chapter 8

Dinner and The Revealed

Playing aggressively on my phone I nearly throw it across the room as it buzzes with a text from Dan, delighted, I feel my face light up and check what he had said.

'I've booked a little place a few streets along, you will like it there – for your celebration of course :) I'll pick you up at 7?'

Looking down at my outfit for tonight which I picked out and dressed in for just in case, I nod to myself and text back that that's fine. Flipping my phone back in my hand I close the frustrating app and check the time, 6:30. Does Dan honestly think that half an hour is enough notice for a girl to get ready? Lucky I already am!

Finalising the anticipation with a warm cup of coffee I perch on the chair next to my fridge and flick through various tweets on my phone, my mind wanders and I find myself fantasising about Dan, his eyes, hair, and even his hands. What weirdo fantasises about some boy's hands? Tutting at myself and smiling I realise I probably look like a complete idiot, but I don't care, I'm waiting for this boy to knock on my door if it takes me through a million impossible fantasies.

**Dan's POV**

'Dan! We have to go now! You did say 7 to Maddy right?' Phil calls to me from the lounge.

I roll my eyes as I pull on my jeans and peer in the mirror, mumbling 'yeah' to Phil I realise I haven't straightened my hair since I showered. The Hobbit Hair has returned.

'Dan! Now! Maddy's waiting right?!'

In a fluster I see my eyes widen with fear at the prospect of Maddy seeing me like this – when was the last time I went out in public like this?! 'Phil! Look! What now?!'

I run into the lounge where Phil leans on the sofa with a black jacket and is scrolling through his phone, then he looks up, and a goofy splutter erupts from his mouth.

'It's not funny! LOOK! I...I can't go out like this! Text her and say 10 even 15 minutes okay?!'

'Oh no Dan! You have to go! How do you expect her to... to even talk to you if you don't open this up first?' He gestures to my physical appearance,

'Phil! Now is not the time!' I feel my voice break as I get more and more worked up- 'This is serious! You know, usually keeping your mind off people is easier when everything else is easy!'

He cuts my rambling off - 'Dan. Are you serious about Maddy? I mean you practically randomly stalked her the other day-'

'I.. I don't know! Yes – no – I mean hey I didn't but-' I end up spluttering answers out as I become more confused, running my hand through my hair, the curls catching my fingers as I untangle it.

'Just go as you are, remember all the Fangirls who swoon over you like that? I'm sure Maddy won't mind a bit!' He jokes as if completely unfazed by my state, but unwilling to argue or make my face more red and patchy, I agree and run back up the stairs to my room.

Almost falling over the clothes strewn everywhere, I kick them aside and grab my phone and head back to Phil. Nodding at him with a smile we continue out the door into the corridor to collect Maddy from downstairs.

**Maddy's POV**

Still sitting on the stool in my kitchen I flick back to the time on my phone, 7:11. Where are the guys? Have they stood me up? They couldn't they are just upstairs! Just as this thought crosses my mind I hear a drum of knuckles on the front door, bouncing up I fumble with the door into the thin corridor and fling open the door, leaving the two tall figures in front of me, both sharing the same excited and squinty eyed expression.

'Hey Maddy!' Phil chirps up as I first glance at them both, 'We better get going really – oh wait um hey there, I'm Phil' He stutters a little on remembering he hasn't even formally introduced himself to me yet even though I do have his phone number, but keeps his bright face all the same.

'Hey Phil,' I smile back at him as my eyes follow left to where Dan stands, and I notice his hair isn't the usual glossy straight sweep, but all tousled and curly in all the places which make him look most adorable. 'And hi there, Dan...' I wink at him jokily, almost sarcastically and nod at his hair – suddenly realising what I am implying he becomes very self conscious and tried to flatten his hair down, squinting as his face wrinkles, his nose squishing into his face, I laugh at him, but somehow feel guilty.

Feeling rather Bad at Dan still trying to make his hair more presentable I reach out and hold the hand which is flattening his fringe and push it down gently, looking into his deep brown eyes as I say, still laughing a little – 'it looks fine, believe me' I smile sweetly, almost sympathetically at him as the panic in his eyes rest and his face becomes more relaxed.

I seem to completely forget about Phil just standing next to us as I am still leaning rather close to Dan where I moved his arm, but Phil is just looking inquisitively into my apartment as he acts like he is just letting me and Dan get over our moment – to break the silence which crept in, Phil exclaims as he claps his hands, 'Well then! Do you want to get going?' He smiles at us expectantly leaning forward to us slightly, I let out a little chuckle and reply 'Sure'

Walking three abreast down the wide corridor we reach the lift – my mind jumps to the thought that this was where it all began, the awkwardness of bumping into Dan and Phil, everything. As the elevator pulls us downwards, I can't help but think how things have changed so much. My thought track eventually causes me to stumble on one of my main tasks tonight which I seem to have forgotten about because of everything that has happened. Who Dan and Phil really are.

I barely notice that they have been exchanging small talk beside me as I was away in my thoughts, and suddenly become conscious of the fact it probably looked like I was ignoring them, feeling slightly awkward and unsociable I nudge Phil's arm and say, 'So how have you been? Got any hobbies?' My question surprises myself – what a stupid conversation starter!

'Oh good thanks, mainly just... Sitting. Gaming. Inter...netting' At the last few words he peers at Dan across the elevator making him give a little nod with a strained acted look of alarm which I can sense behind me, I turn around and give him a joke suspicious look when he snaps his expression back to normal Dan's completely innocent face.

'Tha...t's nice Phil, I spend my time on the internet a lot too actually' I reply as I turn back to him, then the doors ding open so we shuffle out into the lobby area.

xxxx

After the most small talk and random jokes about life in London filled taxi ride probably ever, we arrive outside a little restaurant a few blocks away. Being near enough to 7:30 it's getting quite dark, and the splashing of the rain on the taxi windows make this night even seem menacing or magical. I'm not entirely sure yet.

Stepping out of the cab we walk up to the porch of the little place. Potted plants sit in red and white buckets beside two brass red ropes leading us under the canopy into the building. As we enter Dan and Phil have to slightly duck under the door frame even though there is more than enough clearance, causing me to giggle lightly as we continue through the door. Almost blinding lights greet us along with a chirpy waitress, dressed in red and white checked shirt and black small shoes and an overly eccentric grin upon her face.

Looking startled at this himself, Dan wearily mentions, 'Hey there, um, reservations for 7:30? Sorry we're a bit late'

'Oh! Not at all deary it's absolutely fine!' Her voice instantly annoys me, too loud and nasally high pitched for a woman in her 30's, dressed up in 1950's clothing to match the restaurant. 'Right this way!'

I look at Dan with wide eyes and he replies with an expectant 'I know!'Face, him slightly smiling, but not making it obvious that we both view her the same way.

Phil walks in front of us but behind the lady as she leads us through a tall ceilinged room with black and white chequered floor tiles, and neon signs on the walls, just what you would expect in a quirky 50's Diner style restaurant. Dan leans over my shoulder and quietly, nearly whispering, 'Like the place?' He wears a cheeky grin that only he could perfect.

Almost jumping at his sudden voice in my ear I spin around but continue to walk replying 'oh it looks fabulous so far! So quirky!'

'Ah, but that isn't the best part yet!' He jogs forward in front of me and dramatically presents his arms out to a sign above a big Manga-style doorway – 'Tadaaa! It's a huge gallery of all the best Graphic type art! Me and Phil love it here, and it's perfect because it comes with such amazing food too!'

'Oh wow!' I reply with little to say at my awe and happiness oozing out of me. We weave through tables and chairs of different styles, mostly neon and upholstered red fabric, but finally after at least a minute walking through the very long and deep open room the waitress gestures a table to us, then she hands out menus and scuttles away.

I am still looking at the large doorway, and as we manoeuvre ourselves around the table to sit I look up at Dan like an excited 3 year old at Disney world. 'Can we-'

'-Of course!' he cuts me off and smiles widely at me, and I can see for him this place never gets old, as his excited face shows he is looking forward to it as much as I am.

The table we are offered with features a 2 seater long sofa like seat and two retro bar stools opposite the metal rimmed square table, still excited I almost shout- 'DIBS!' as I nearly jump onto the squishy sofa, my bag flinging onto the table. My actions leave Dan and Phil in a fit of laughter, both their admittingly cute faces wrinkling at the eyes, their smiles so wide – Phil interjects the laughter with a splutter of coughing as he stumbles down to sit on one of the stools across from me, but still laughing as the cheerful soul he is.

The 50's Style music turns up a bit as I notice a young boy fiddling with the jukebox in the corner, but Dan still hasn't sat down, fumbling with my bag as I drag it off the table, Dan subtly shoots Phil an anxious look, almost panicked of where to sit. But instead of replying I notice Phil take his coat off and placing it on the stool beside him. Very subtle Phil. Well done.

Subsiding to Phil's action, Dan perches next to me on the sofa and tucks his long legs under the table, flattening out his black skinny jeans that I swear he seems to live in, and I smile at him after been fumbling with my bag as this has been going on.

Phil hides his face into the menu and gives out various 'oohs' and 'oh yums' and he glances down the probably amazing foods – Dan and I share a glance where our eyes meet and I give a giggle as he chuckles then picks up his menu, but still keeps his eyes on me, like he is trying to figure me out.

Averting my eyes and feeling my face go slightly pink, I pick up my own menu and open my mouth in awe at the intricately decorated menu titles and background.

Phil breaks the weird silence between us, despite the hum of the public in the restaurant and the blaring music by piping up- 'well I don't know about you but I fancy the Dragon lasagne,' seeing my inquisitive look at him he continues raising his hand to his mouth like telling me a secret and fake whispers – 'it's the shape of a Dragon' He 'Wink Winks' at me and chuckles his high but manly laugh, and surprised by his response I reply,

'oooooh.. I see...' Almost sarcastically but mostly jokingly, I nod, playing along with his little act. Meanwhile Dan has been looking for his own menu and decides upon the 'Cave Pastie and Potato Wedgies' as Dan struggle to pronounce wedgies even though it is a simple enough word to say, but we share a strangely prompted chuckle anyway.

Still quite bemused by the seemingly endless option on the brightly coloured menu, 'I think I'll order the 'Rainforest Pasta' I announce to them, having not the foggiest idea what I just ordered.

'Right then!' Phil finalises as he exclaims, 'I'll order!'

Once our food has come, set in front of me is a bright green, pesto covered assortment of pasta, with a little monkey made of salami perched on the edge of my dish, 'oh my god!' I can't help but breath as the overly eccentric waitress returns with our food. But I am just thankful I like all the visible ingredients in my food today. Peering over at his food, Phil inspects his Dragon Lasagne and Dan inspects inquisitively at his own, and mumbles, 'How on Earth is _this_ a cave? Oh wait – there it is!' He pulls up the Pastie pastry to reveal a randomly place monster made of plastic inside it, he dips it in the glass of water provided with his food and waves it around to dry it off – laughing in nearly hysterics he practically shoves it in my face like a 6 year old and says 'Look! A little monster!' His face crinkles up, clearly excited with his meal.

The next 20 minutes includes what has to be said to most fun and enjoyable night I have had in a long time, the food is absolutely delicious and the company is something to be said of an inclusive stand up comedy show.

They ask me lots of random, but sometimes normal questions which I answer playfully, then I realise that the thought of finding out _who_ they are nudges back into my mind. Not wanting to make things suddenly awkward I hold back my urge to just shout out 'Tell me what you do!' but even I can see that would just ruin the night.

As I have been quiet thinking for a while, Dan and Phil exchanged a conversation which I couldn't here but makes me suspicious.

'Maddy-' Phil starts, 'we have to tell you something, something big and no doubt you have probably already guessed'

Oh my god. What's going on? Is that secret really that big that they have to act all so serious?

Dan see's the worried and slightly panicked look on my face that he chuckles 'Phil don't scare her it's nothing big!' But she shoots him a warning look after anyway.

'_Anyway,' _Phil continues, 'It is rather big Dan, but we really have to tell you. Me and Dan, are Youtubers.'

CLICK! Everything slots into place. The Fangirling at least. That's it! How could I have not worked this out by myself?!

'...With over a million viewers' Dan subtly interjects, but quickly takes back what he says, judging by the look on my face. My eyes widen and I take in a short breath. Realising the colossal number, it dawns on me, there is no way these guys aren't famous. HOW WAS I SO STUPID?

'Maddy – Are you okay?' Phil looks at Dan wearily then back at me, and I realise I have leant back on the wall behind us and look a bit dazed. And feel slightly shocked.

**DAN'S POV**

'Maddy? Hey there? Maddy.. um are you.. okay?'

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh god what did I do. No. I shouldn't have told her. What have I done? Oh My God I've ruined everything!

'Maddy!' Phil almost shouts as he leans over and taps her on the shoulder.

Thankfully she snaps back and opens her eyes wider, shutting her mouth which had been hanging open. 'A.. Million?!' she stutters, 'Guys that's a heck of a lot of people! And they all watch you?!'

Thank God. Just the amount of people. I feared I had scared her by the fact I had a million screaming fangirls for my flesh – or maybe she doesn't know. I decide to keep it that way.

'Yeah, it is – honestly I don't even know how I have gotten this far, and Phil, we are a kinda duo is some respects I suppose you could say-' It dawns on me. I hadn't really reflected on how far I have come, Law student drop out, I have depended on my Fans and random videos to even get me to where I am today.

'oka...ka..ay..' She continues to stutter, but then seems to come back, she collects herself together and forms a proper sentence, soon enough anyway-

'Maddy nothing will change okay?' I reassure her,

'Well, apart from rides to the BBC building' Phil drops in.

Maddy's eyes widen with recognition and realisation, 'OH! Wait, why how what for what do you do?' The stream of questions seem to stump Phil for a second so I continue and add,

'Well, we're not only Youtubers. That has gotten us as far, and honestly we can't believe it – on the Radio. We do a Radio Show basically'

'To the WHOLE WORLD!' Phil excitingly pops up, out of his trance of questions,

Maddy seems slightly taken aback and I really don't think anything actually sank in yet.

'That's it really. Nothing else really, oh apart from if you hear us talking to ourselves in our flat, that's why okay?'

She nods and I can sense he is still trying to piece it all together still. Breaking the silence and insued awkwardness, I collect all the food together on my plate and tidy the cutlery, to peer over my shoulder to notice Maddy staring at me.

But this isn't her usual stare. She's looking at me like I have transformed into some type of godly figure, a sacred chastity or something. 'Maddy-' I start, but Phil interrupts with,

'I...I gotta go, one sec' He jumps up to the toilet and leave me and Maddy alone on this table. Sitting only inches from each other.

'uh, okay' I suddenly feel worried that Maddy has become some ghost which I can never hang on to, but trying my hardest to explain, I add, 'Nothing will change right? okay? Nothing. I'm still Dan, he's still Phil and we're still friends alright?'

She nods weakly, but her stare turns from worried and quite alarmed, it softens and I sense her looking into my eyes- I never noticed before, but as I look into her eyes too, she really does have the most beautiful Iris's.

Breaking the seeming trance, Maddy moves suddenly into a quick and tight hug, embracing me with her arms wrapped around my body, he shoulder tapping my collarbone and neck – surprised I look down at her and gently rest my chin on her hair, feeling her warmth on me for the split second, I feel almost complete. It feels as if my heart has skipped a beat and all my emotions bubbling up inside of me seem to transform into reality. But before they can be established, Maddy reaches up and tussles my Hobbit Hair, and I give her an annoyed but playful grin whilst trying to flatten it back down. Having her hand through my hair was more than to be said of unwanted though. She springs back to as she was sitting after only seconds of an interaction, but to me seemed like centuries.

'Thanks Dan, me neither' Momentarily I feel entranced by her, I can still feel her fingers in my hair and head on my shoulder, but then I realise what she was referring to and nod and smile, replying with,

'Do you want Ice cream? I have to show you the best flavour ever' to break the awkwardness although I am well aware of how random and insincere I sounded.

Phil shortly returns, and just as to plan he has secretly ordered us 3 servings of the mysterious dessert.

'Hey,' Phil chirps as he sits back down, and as he does so he turns his head and raises his eyebrow at me, surprised, I give the expression of 'What?'

Then I realise my cheeks are flushed Pink from the incident only seconds before.

The bubbly Waitress returns, with her hair greying at the roots and apron flailing, she places 3 servings of light purple Ice cream in front of us, and I see Maddy's eyes widen as she looks at me in awe.

'What's this?' she openly remarks,

'Guess!' Phil replies at her inquiry, a playful smirk on his face.

'I don't know!'

Phil rummages in his pocket and gets out his glasses; playfully placing them on the tip of his nose he says 'Try it. Go on, I dare you!', as he peers over his glasses at Maddy.

Chuckling I nod at her daring for her too, thankful she seems to have let the tension drop from before.

She dips the spoon in and collects some on the edge, then carefully places it in her mouth. The second it touches her lips her eyes widen in realisation, as she mumbles-screams, 'Mmmmmh!' as she tries to mime what it is.

'Bacon Ice Cream!' I ecstatically shout and her smile grows to touch the edge of her cheeks, and so does mine, seeing her so happy.

After she has swallowed, she says 'Oh my god,' and giggles into hysterics, making us all laugh too – 'You would never think it to be anything like it! It's _so _weird!'

'We know!' Me and Phil practically say together, and look at each other in surprise –

I continue 'We thought you would like it!'

As we finish our bowls, in the hysterics of the night, and I think I am slightly high on ice cream, I grab Phil's glasses, and balance them on my upper lip, mumbling 'Look! Glasses Moustache!'

I have no idea what compelled me to do this but it makes Maddy laugh until her laughter can barely be heard, a wisp of a beautiful laugh, I squint in happiness and our three laughs entwine as one, still chuckling I check my phone for the time and realise we have been having a fantastic night for over 2 hours already. And the gallery hasn't even been started at yet.

My feelings for Maddy still have me torn, but I still don't know if it's worse that she knows we are Youtubers, or better, because of the little moment I shared with her tonight.

** A/N I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of Fun Writing it and i hope you did reading it too! Please follow/Favourite/Review this story, It will mean a lot to me :) If you would like to keep up with the story/know me, follow me on Twitter! TotoroTeser, Another note, if you look at the story Icon, I painted that on my Graphics tablet, along with Phil, so if you would like to see the whole Painting, please like this page and go here to see it! :D pages/Dan-and-Phil-Internet-Perfection/56989715302 2703**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I cannot express my gratitude enough for all the lovely reviews and followers i have been gaining lately, it really means a lot to me! So I hope you enjoy this chapter,happy reading! :)**

Chapter 9

Unexpected Visitors

Dan and I weave our way once again through the red, black and silver tables under the bright neon lights to the large archway signifying the entrance to the gallery. As he leads he turns his head over his shoulder to look at me and gives me an excited smile, my stomach flutters and I feel myself blush but I smile back in return – then inquire,

'Dan it's nearly half nine, how long does the gallery take?'

'As long as you, want,' Dan replies whilst still walking in the general direction, 'There's not much but it's really awesome' He jars his head to the left so I just catch his last words a little louder over the busy music and muffle of people.

The place isn't as busy as it was earlier, but Phil walking behind me informs me the gallery is only open from 9 onwards anyway, so I give him a grateful smile, and notice his eyes are pale blue in this light, which brighten as I speak.

We reach the entrance and Phil sidesteps past me into the archway, nodding to the man standing by the rope who promptly lets us enter.

'Excited?' Dan mentions to me as we walk into the gallery on a jazzy blue and yellow carpet.

'Oh yes, really, It really does sound awesome' I reply – then Dan hops forward a little to push a thick and heavy red curtain to one side as Me and Phil walk through. Nodding mockingly at Dan like a princess to a butler, I skip through the curtain into a dark and narrow room, leaving an amused smirk on Dan's face as he follows in behind us.

Suddenly the whole room lights up and I realise it isn't neither a narrow, nor dark room, but a huge pale circular area with art dotted around the walls and on the ceilings.

I gasp at the intense light suddenly flicking on, and then I notice all the beautiful and awe inspiring pieces of work, and am taken aback a little.

'...Dan I' I start, struggling to get my words out. 'This is...'

'I know isn't it?' I peer over to Dan and Phil and they both share proud and amused smirks gleaming at me, 'It's one of our favourite places, and since you mentioned, quite a while back that you liked graphics art, this seems like the perfect place for you too'

It amazes me how Dan is still talking so calmly when I can barely get a word out, but I still hear him and with my mouth wide, manage to thank him, as I notice a large canvas hung on the wall to my right. I wonder over to it completely forgetting about the fact Dan remembered what I said, entranced by the swirling colours surrounding a beautiful purple dragon, yellow belly and horns I recognise it instantly as Spyro.

Childhood nostagalic memories come flooding back and the art is so beautiful, mixed with these emotions I almost cry, but spin around to give Phil a quick hug – is eyes slightly jump and widen in surprise but then calm as he quickly realises and embraces me too – but I let go and swap to Dan, giving him a tight hug too.

I guess he saw me hug Phil so saw it coming but he acts surprised too, however I don't care because I am blubbering out thanks for them taking me here and how beautiful it is. Almost automatically through my blubbering mine and Dan's eyes lock on each other, and once again the contours of his face and everything in them seem to block out everything else, just him and me in this moment in time.

I notice a blurry Phil turn away, my sight faded at the sides at I feel the sides of my head hurt in strain of emotion, but Dan continues to look into my eyes, and I begin to wonder if he is feeling the same why about me I do to him.

Breaking the trance I smile, lightly giggle and look away, feeling flushed by the sudden emotions I'm not certain I can even deal with. Distracting myself from them I continue to gaze at the art, slowly walking around the room, then Phil quietly mentions something to Dan after turning back round.

I notice Dan snap back into reality after distantly staring at the crack on the ceiling for a while which makes me blush because I could have only been the cause of how he feels, just like I do.

**PHIL'S POV**

'Um, Dan?' I nudge his elbow with mine, my hands in my pockets – 'Dan, you're kind of um.. you okay?'

I look at him, a queried look upon my face – he is just staring at the ceiling and I am beginning to feel slightly awkward after I noticed that short moment with Maddy.

'Dan-' I nudge him harder this time and he gets the message- 'You might not want to look so..'

'Oh right' He clears his throat hastily and dries his sweaty palms on the tops of his jeans, leaning up on his toes as if he's stretching out of a trance or something. 'Sorry um okay'

I don't know whether to be worried about Dan or randomly happy for him, I know how happy Maddy seems to make him from tonight, and I am just happy he is happy. From the distressed Dan in the pile of clothes its huge progress for him.

Me and Dan linger in the doorway of the curtain as Maddy wanders around the gallery and gasps in awe every now and then at the art for a while, then Dan starts to follow her and mention things about the art into her ear – probably something either witty or informative knowing Dan.

Stretching and feeling slightly awkward and out of place myself, the gallery is empty apart from us, so I decide to inspect a particularly my-type-of-thing roaring lion piece.

I guess about 10 minutes pass with this going on, and I can't help but feel more than out of place – not a third wheel, I am too happy for Dan, but I'm starting to wonder how I would cope if them looking at simple art would make me feel like this.

Suddenly I hear Maddy's voice exclaim and I spin around – 'oh! Phil I almost forgot!'

'What..?' I reply, intrigued but mostly thankful I get to speak to someone.

Maddy walks across the circular pale walled room whilst Dan follows close behind, I suppose quite intrigued too. 'I just remembered whilst looking at this painting- but never mind – I have this friend from college who I recall remembers you from quite early on'

My hope deflates a little, I don't know why but thinking about the whole fandom and fangirls was really the last thing I wanted to do right now on this seemingly normal *bother free* night. 'Oh really?' I reply trying to sound happy, or at least interested.

'Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to meet her, I mean both of you – I'm sure she would be amazed to meet you two'

'And you aren't?' Dan interjects, a jokily and sarcastic tone to his voice that Maddy laughs a little as she quickly gives him a knowing glance. I laugh along too but I don't know whether I am tired because of tonight, or being constantly reminded there isn't someone out there not thinking about me.

'I'm sure that sounds cool-' I raise the subject of fangirls to make sure she won't freak out-' at least she's a friend, I guess not a complete stranger who will freak ou-'

'haha oh no Phil she flipped when we met in the Starbucks you apparently sat in- she is probably the worst fangirl you can find' I groan a little inside, recalling the people like that.

'Well I suppose it's okay, sure' I sound positive but honestly this really is the last thing I want to deal with. Maybe tomorrow I will feel better about this. Must be how tired I am – it's been a long night.

'Brilliant! I'll text her now!' Maddy suddenly exclaims, which makes Dan open his mouth in objection, but quickly dejects the idea- so I do instead.

'Isn't it a little late? Like you know it's nearly 10 now, I'm sure she has things to do-'

'oh no really she lives round the corner, and we are all awake already aren't we?' Maddy's hyperness gets a little on my nerves, but I enjoy making people happy and as far as I can tell this is one of the best nights of her life – and Dan's probably.

'Yeah I guess but-' She cuts me off again-

'Okay well let me-' She whips out her phone as the 'tip tapping' of her IPhone fills the room, it echoing around the circular walls, I glance at Dan over the hunched-texting-Maddy, and give him a bemused and warning look.

He returns it a little but shrugs, then smiles down at Maddy. He doesn't exactly seem to mind my opinions obviously. Or perhaps he is just in the state of mind not to care about anything but her right now.

'Done! okay I'll wait for her to reply. Don't be surprised if she turns up in that blasted llama hat again I swear it's what she lives in- and she's nearly 23!' Maddy's speech is like a babble again but she is so excited about everything I am honestly not surprised anymore. Pushing all the negative thoughts aside I decide to pick up my emotions and properly be happy, no use being miserable on such an amazing night with Maddy's friend on her way now.

**MADDY'S POV**

I tapped the send button only moments ago and, presumably after falling on the floor, Tara texted back far too quickly like she was stalking her phone.

'Are you serious?! Right now? Maddy! Okay I'm on my way!'

In the height of the night I never really considered the dangers of being in a confined space with Tara for a long time with Dan and Phil. And only now am I slightly regretting it.

'Hey I have an idea, I'm finished here, thanks for a wonderful night this was just brilliant-' I shoot Dan a grateful and slightly mischievous look which is returned – making my stomach flip again - then I continue- 'but I think we should be going, Neither me or any of us would want to be around Tara for longer than needed, so when she arrives let's just act like we're leaving'

'Sounds good' Phil replies awfully quickly as a look of relief seems to wash over his face.

'Like a plan!' I catch Dan's eye when I notice him sneaking me another special glance and blush- but continue.

'Okay let's get going then, honestly thanks for a wonderful night guys!' I feel a beaming smile creep onto my face, 'It was truly amazing'

'No problem'

'Me too haha, Oh Maddy you just reminded me of something! Well me and Phil have these names as we are Youtubers you see' We proceed to walk to the exit of the gallery and through the curtains as Dan has to duck under the rope hanging above, but I listen intently still intrigued. 'You said amazing which made me think of Phil, He's AmazingPhil and I'm Danisnotonfire'

I raise my eyebrow at Dan's 'name'-

'What?' His voice breaks jokily, pulling a face of innocence- 'I was younger and it's when people just shove words together to make a username you know?!'

'Ah right I see' I reply, my eyebrows still raised at him, 'And Phil, to be honest you are Pretty Amazing. It suits you'

He chuckles at my compliment and I tingle inside, that feeling you get when you know you have made someone happy is the best feeling.

We finally reach the doors to the restaurant after once again weaving through tables, and I lean on the cool glass of the floor to ceiling windows, the coldness creeping round my neck, the dark night behind me with the reflection of the potted plants and light outside.

Dan comes to lean beside me in between the rope at the entrance and me, only a few inches between us.

I sigh as I almost whisper 'Tonight was truly brilliant you know'

'I know, you're welcome I mean-'

Dan's awkwardness makes me chuckle lightly as I tilt my head up to look at the ceiling. I never noticed before but at the edge of the walls and ceilings there are little paintings or stickers of hundreds of little video games characters like Pokémon and Mario.

'I know' I let out as another whisper, then louder 'Did you ever notice the ceiling?'

'What? Not really why?-' Dan's speech cuts off as he too looks above us, both our heads tilted upwards to admire the skirting. 'Oh wow..'

'See look, I can see Jigglypuff and Gengar over there'

'You know I have come to this place from the first time I explored London when I lived here- and I never, ever saw that before!' Dan is impressed and in awe by what I noticed and I can't help but feel slightly proud. 'You do have an eye for detail...'

I give a slight chuckle, 'Thanks, I would say you do to, but I haven't even seen any of what you do yet..'

Dan straightens his back and puts is palms flat onto the cool glass like mine, and I notice the hairs on his neck prick up as I look over at him expectantly. 'Yes well I wonder if it's for your own good if you do or don't – my videos will tell you more about me than you probably know right now' His tone deepens like he is serious, then he breaks into a manly giggle, and his eyes crease at the sides, and his cheeks dimple in that adorable way.

Slightly stunned by the initial seriousness of his voice, then realising he was joking – maybe – I laugh along with him and just hope we wasn't serious, but I doubt all of what he said wasn't 100% true.

Before I can reply to his comment the window illuminates with a white glow as a car pulls up on the road outside the entrance, first I jump then breaking the peace of the moment, I realise it has to be Tara. Let the Madness begin.

I had almost forgot about Phil standing opposite us leaning on a table flicking through his phone and typing, I suppose on twitter – then he jumps up, his hair bobbing up then down as he jerks his head at the sudden light bursting through the windows.

I treasure the last 2 seconds of peace before finally the frantic Tara blunders through the double doors, then takes a sharp intake of breath as she sees me with probably her two idols.

We do as plan and proceed to look like we were just leaving, and I hurry up to her, peeling my back off the cool night air on the window, and explain that she has to be quick.

She hardly contains her excitement, as I talk she tries to peak over my shoulders at Dan and Phil as she practically jumps up and down, so I hold her elbows and hands to stop her buzzing so she will listen.

'Tara calm down now! You have to be sensible, we are just leaving so just- stop it- TARA!' I barely get my words in again like at the coffee shop. If she was calmer I could have explained that I live below them weeks ago!

She finally shuts up her squealing and stops moving at my abrupt exclamation, and listens to me. I continue to explain that she can't freak out, quietly this time because the guys are only a few feet behind us, and move her out the doorway towards them.

I can feel her practically exploding inside as I use my hand to guide her and control her to not freak out as Dan starts to say 'Hey ther-' When Tara runs out of my grip and glomps Dan in a tight hug of so much force I see his cheeks pinken and hair flop over his eyes, he blows it out the way, whilst trying to be nice and hug Tara.

Him hugging Tara causes a little part of me inside to twinge. I tell myself it can't be jealousy; I am way too smart to expect someone like Tara could break our friendship. Or am I? These thoughts are suddenly overcome by my realisation that Tara may never let go of Dan, the llama hat (as expected) still planted on her head, just reaches under his chin so he strains his neck above her and still with a slightly alarmed expression, he chuckles and says 'Okay now then, um, Hi'

Tara doesn't respond to Dan and instead lets go and as quickly as a darting fly, pounces on Phil who stands to the left of Dan, and embraces him in an equally exhausting hug.

I have just enough time to shoot Dan the look of a mixed of Sarcastic Sympathy, actual regret and a joke as meanwhile Phil can barely Breathe.

Finally Tara stands back again and looks at them both and exclaims 'Oh my god you two! Ahh! You are so tall! I can't! Oh my god I don't know what to say! Hi!' She flaps her hands around her face as she tries to look both at Dan and Phil at the same time, completely blanking me from the situation. I guess it's understandable but I have never been in her position before so I have no clue how to react to her excessiveness right now.

'Well nice to meet you!' Phil puffs as he catches his breath after the hug, and Dan agrees as he dodges around Tara to stand by me. I can't help but feel a little victorious about this, how Dan would rather talk to me than her, but then again I would want to talk to me than her right now!

Tapping Tara on the shoulder one last final time Phil shuffles towards the door whilst saying 'Look I'm really sorry but we really have to be going now, it was rally lovely to meet you! Great llama hat too, really!'

'Yeah I love it, very llama-mode!' Dan cracks a joke but I can tell he really wants her to leave, and I suddenly feel a little guilty for ruining the night.

'So Tara. See you soon, I'll text you okay?' My attempt to leave too.

'Wait a second! Maddy I have my car do you want a lift home?' Tara babbles even faster than I could if I was to try, and I have no words.

'Well we are in the same building Tara- I really don't-'

'No really if you were leaving anyway I need to talk to you' She pulls my arm in closer after saying bye to the guys as they sneak away out the door, Dan shooting me an apologetic and concerned look.

Before replying to Tara I get distracted by this and stare at them leaving – then Tara tugs my arm once again. 'HEY! Look they've left already so let me take you home!'

She is way too pushy and I would rather not be left in a car with her, but seeming as they have left, or hidden behind a bush from Tara- I have no other option.

'Okay fine!' I almost shout at her, but put a fake smile on so she doesn't hate me.

'Brilliant okay let's go- by-' She spins around to expect Dan and Phil there, half out the doorway, but they ran away whilst she talked to me. 'What no! I didn't! Picture! Argh!' She looks like she is about to cry, but I say instead of dealing with her,

'Let's go then.' And she follows me out of the building where I had the best night of my life. _So far._

**DAN'S POV**

Me and Phil run out the restaurant, and I feel bad for abandoning Maddy like this, but this was the plan, we would wait outside until she came, just to lose _Dara _or whatever her name was.

We are all ready to hail a taxi then I notice Tara and Maddy walk out the building and get in Tara's car. I almost call out Maddy's name to stop her but Tara would see us and then it would all go to pot.

Accepting Tara must have manipulated Maddy in some way – I don't believe anyone would willingly go in a car with that girl – I pull Phil over and once they have driven off, approach the road to hail a taxi at half ten at night.

We jump in after the taxi arrives, then I notice it must have stopped raining whilst we were in there, but the ground is still sodden wet. Shaking off my shoes and directing the cab driver to our flat, Phil raises a somewhat abrupt question.

'Was it the best thing to do though?'

'Phil she was going to stalk us I think so!'

'What? No' he is confused by my answer but I'm sure it's correct. 'About telling Maddy we are Youtubers.'

'oh well. Look we already talked about this. Yes.' The taxi bobs up and down through the potholes and puddle water splashing round the tyres. 'I'm sure.'

'Just seeing tonight. It reminded me of all the fangirls out there. You saw what they are like, and on the internet. I know you are serious about Maddy- I've never seen you like this before.' He looks me straight in the eye and I know he is right. I am. 'Imagine how they will react if they find out about you two-'

I cut him off. 'They won't. I won't let them get in the way of my personal life. It's mine. They know that I guess. I've warned them enough with my brother and stuff.' I lean back in the cab seat, and rest my head on the cool window, looking away, as it starts to rain again.

Phil gives a confirming grunt, leans back too and I know he is certain about my word. That I will never let my personal life ever get interfered by my 'work', or anyone to do with it.

**MADDY'S POV**

As soon as I get in her car I instantly regret it. The whole backseats are full of shopping bags and coats and clothes and the car smells of hairspray and coffee.

Not even before I get my seat belt in Tara pounces the question on me.

'Where do you live?!' Taken aback by her eagerness I reply too quick to think.

'2 streets down on the left, ish!' Was that the best thing to do? 'gees..'

'Don't 'gees' me! You were the one who didn't tell me you _live with them!' _She almost shouts as she shoves her foot on the pedal and lurches the car forward.

Purely shocked by this I don't know how to respond. 'I.. I don't LIVE WITH THEM. I live UNDER THEM!'

'Whatever!' she is so snarky and not even slightly happy I introduced her to them. What a bitch. 'Come on direct me then!'

I leave her in silence after saying 'drive 2 streets down' because I realise then. She wants to know where Dan and Phil live. She doesn't care about me at all. I can't stand this girl.

I have put Dan and Phil in danger. Tara will leak their address and we will get invaded by fangirls everywhere. If I was Dan that's the last thing I would want!

We reach about 2 streets and I say 'Stop! Stop now.'

I leave a puzzled look on her face.

'I'm getting out now. Thanks.' My thanks is about as sarcastic as it could be as I open the door, grab my bag and slam the door, stepping onto the bus stop next the road, about 5 minutes walk from out flats – in the pouring rain.

I don't let he speak as I slam the door but I hear her blubber 'This isn't your Flat! This is a bus stop! MADDY!' She is clearly annoyed that I didn't lead her to Dan and Phil, and it's a jolly well good fact that I didn't, and that I am smarter than a manipulative bitch she is.

I shrug my bag on my shoulder, and proceed to walk down the path on the road in the rain, as the speed of her tyres slips on the wet road, before finally aggressively driving off into the dark.

**A/N Did you like it? If you would like to get emails the second i update you can click the follow button below, and if you like my FanFiction you can give me a favourite too :) I have a twitter in which I express my general fangirl-ness but i give notifications of how the chapters are going, so you can follow me if you want to! :D TotoroTeser**

**Also plese review to tell me what you think! :D**

**Once again thank you so much for all the support, i never thought i would gain over 40 of you who follow this story, so you have all my thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello all! I hope you like this chapter, and this is an opportunity for me to say thank you so much for reading this Fanfiction - I never even dreamt I would get so many compliments and readers ^.^ Also I have found people are sharing it around which sends me over the moon in happiness so thank you a lot if you have (and you can if you want to :) )**

**Chapter 10**

**Rain**

**DAN'S POV**

After my confirming conversation with Phil, the taxi journey only takes about 5 minutes before we reach our flat. I expect to see Tara's car out the front and her yabbering on about something to Maddy, but the only vehicle on this road is ours.

Residing to the fact that either Maddy has escaped Tara early or not even here yet, I pay the cabbie and step out of the car into the rain. The rain is heavy and even thought rain can't really get any more wet, it seems this rain is wetter than others. Large drops hit my head and they streak down like ropes, making my visibility minimal, but I can make out the door to our block of flats.

Running around the back of the taxi Phil hurriedly pulls his jacket over his head and jogs to the front, jabbing in the code to open the lobby doors. Shaking slightly from the rain slapping into my face I am relieved when he finally opens the door to let us both in – running my hands through my hair to dry it off and shrugging my coat off, I can't imagine being out in that rain longer than I have to!

**MADDY'S POV**

The streetlights illuminate a circle of shiny grey path, sodden with this awful rain. Sucking it up and pulling my hood further around my neck I continue to walk into the streaking rain, it getting heavier and colder with every footstep I take.

Just as I begin to think of how this rain can't get any worse, the drops of rain get larger as they make loud splashes and come sideways into my face, them soaking into my scalp makes me shiver and shake my head.

The path is long and narrow with a fence on my left and the road on my right, but I can only see to the next streetlight which are irregular and leave an ominous stretch of darkness between them. Squinting my eyes and pushing myself into the rain I walk about five meters until the rain suddenly turns from horrible huge droplets to solid lumps of ice falling from the sky.

'Hail?!' I mutter to myself in denial. But it's the end of May! How can it be hailing?! Cursing the horrific British weather, my head under my hood begins to hurt with what seems like mini ball-bearings shooting into my skull – now I really can't see how this night could get any worse.

Picking up the pace I jog into the darkness between the two streetlights just wishing for this evening to end. I want to curl up in bed and be asleep, not running through merciless hail stones with tears streaking down my face. I don't even begin to blame Dan and Phil for what's happening to me now. It was my fault for even telling Tara about them in the first place, and her being such a manipulative person causing me to be in this situation.

Finally turning a corner into an alleyway which cuts into the buildings to our street, the flats beside me stretch like tall monsters and shadow me in black. It's almost too dark to even say where the ground ends and walls begin, but I just hope to god no one is creepily hiding in the shadows.

Still running, I decide the only thing to do it run as fast as I can into the pure darkness and just hope I turn out at the other end.

Skipping through quickly flooding puddles and kicking old cans out the way my footsteps make and eerie echo, but the light of the street light creeps into the end of the alley as I reach the road again. At least I didn't get raped or something in that alley – but my heart is still pounding and I am soaked through.

Turning to my left I see the familiar glow of our lobby light of my flat block, relieved once again I hurry towards it and punch in the code for the door to let me in. My fingers slip over the keys because I am so drenched, but shaking I finally get out of the Hail and rain into the warm lobby where I first met Dan.

Shivering and with a pounding headache, I hit the elevator button and wait for the doors to open.

After what seems like an eternity the quiet lift ride seems to be a loud as a million bees, my ears ringing and teeth chattering, I step out of the rocking box and into my corridor. Fumbling with my bag to find my keys, a wave of dread washes over me like a wall of sudden regret. I feel my stomach drop and I feel sick, realising my keys aren't in my bag.

Frantically searching my pockets and snorting my running nose, soaking head to toe, the horrible feeling turns from panic to confusion. Letting out a loud sob and finally sinking to the floor, my sodden coat squelches underneath me and I hit my head back on the wall – too tired to do anything. Willing myself to stand up and do_ something_ to get into my apartment, all tries are futile, as I feel my body, too cold and emotionally drained to function, slip me into an uncomfortable sleep against the hard wall.

**PHIL'S POV**

We got back from the confusing but mostly great night about 10 minutes ago, but I recall Dan worrying about where Maddy was as we pulled over to exit our cab.

'Dan!' I call to Dan intending to enquire about her. 'Dan!' Why does he never seem to hear me?!

Finally, 'What Phil?' he calls from the bathroom as I sit on the sofa sipping hot chocolate.

'Did you text Maddy or anything? To see if she was okay?'

'Look Phil I just got in, still drying – I can't really right now-' I hear his voice catch at the end of the sentence as I guess he had realised one of us should have checked on her.

'Do...' Finding the words to say, as I wrack my brain for answers, 'Do you want me to see if she's okay? I.. didn't see any car lights pull up outside after us'

'I don't know Phil, I can't do anything right now! You-' He takes a deep breath to calm down. 'You go see her okay?'

'Sure' I put down my mug and stand up, still really tired, but a creeping worried feeling bubbles up inside me as I realise there _were no_ headlights. Maddy isn't home yet, and it's been nearly 20 minutes since I saw her last.

Quickly slipping down the stairs and pulling on my still soaking shows in the narrow corridor, I fling open the front door and step out into the hallway.

A chilling blast of air channels down the hallway towards me, coming from the open window at the end of the long stretch of building, so I hurry and jab the elevator call button. Jumping up and down to keep warm, the wind makes the atmosphere eerie and ominous, and the worst thoughts of situations push their way into my mind.

Finally the elevator opens and I punch the 2 button, to distract myself from horrible thoughts, I suddenly wander who lives on the first floor, and if anyone actually does.

I try to take myself to a happy place but as the doors open all my thought dissipate and are replaced by the most horrible feeling anyone could ever feel.

Shock, dread and regret ball up inside me as a sudden rush of adrenaline from seeing Maddy, curled up into a ball, pale blue and shivering outside her flat. I run to her in three quick strides whilst almost chanting her name in alarm.

'Maddy? Can you hear me? Maddy' I hear myself say as I shake her to wake her up, As my hand touches her skin it's as cold as ice and sodden wet. Like she's been drowned in freezing water.

Getting Panicked I shout her name and try to shake her awake again, noticing her belongings from her bag strewn across the hallway.

'Umm okay..' Starting to get really worried I scoop all her stuff into her bag and say to her, just if she can hear me, 'I'm going to take you to ours okay?'

She gives no response, but I sling her bag onto my shoulder and try to take her hand to get her to stand or at least something.

Being tall doesn't mean I'm that strong, so I struggle as I try and lift her off the floor into my arms, but my tries were of no avail.

Really getting distraught I grab my phone and ring Dan, hoping to god he is out of the bathroom to answer his Phone.

Finally he picks up, but I realise I can't form proper sentences as I babble down the Phone;

'Dan! Come here Maddy she's not, just come here I can't NOW!'

He tried to interrupt me but I just cut in again, 'Come here! QUICK' I notice that I am shaking, but Maddy starts to shiver violently – I drop her bag and rush back over to her, crouching down beside her, I wrap my arms around her to comfort and warm her.

Feeling slightly awkward but my head ringing, I don't care as long as Maddy is okay.

I sit like this for a few minutes when Dan bursts through the doors from the stairs – I instantly see the shocked expression on his face.

All colour drains from is face as he opens his mouth, stopping in his tracks for a slight second at the sight of Maddy.

'What wha-' He starts, blubbering in confusion and alarm.

'I don't know!' I reply, standing up from Maddy, Leaving a large wet patch from her on my coat and jeans. 'Just come on!'

I snap Dan out of it, I sense we are both shocked by finding her like this but we have to stay focused.

'I don't- Why I don't get-' Dan starts to mutter uncontrollably as he starts to jog down the long hallway towards us.

'Just- quickly! Look now just help me!' Trying to be assertive in this time is hard, but we have to help Maddy. 'Grab her arms or something!'

Dan does as told and crouches down by Maddy, her head tilting to the left under the shadow, so her face looks slightly darker blue than the rest of her. He slips his arms around the back of her shoulders and under her left arm, whilst I shrug on her bag again and scoop under her legs and support her back.

'She's- She's Freezing Phil!' Dan stutters, wide eyed and slightly bemused.

'I know- just look, this way-' We carry her over to the lift and I hit the button with my elbow, the Doors instantly open, and I'm just glad the lift was down here already. Shuffling her into the confined space me and Dan manoeuvre Maddy into the square area and we slump onto the floor, tired by quick exertion.

Dan looks at me with very confused and alarmed eyes and I return the look. Neither of us knows what's going on here- but we both know what we have to do.

The elevator zooms up and the force makes my stomach plummet, this with the emotions nearly makes me feel sick.

Sensing we are near enough to our floor, we cradle Maddy once again, her limbs and fingers dropping gingerly by her sides, I think almost as pale as a dead man's. The thought make my insides tie in knots.

'This way' I puff as we shuffle back out of the lift into our hallway. I awkwardly open out door after fumbling for my keys and burst open the door- the lights are all still on and the enclosed corridor which was once familiar seems like a saviour. We have gotten Maddy into our flat safely, but she's far from safe right now.

I peer up at Dan as we both heave her up the many stairs into the lounge. My hot chocolate is still there just as I left it, before this horror even began.

We gently place her on the sofa and I rush to get a few blankets for her. Dan sits gingerly on the edge of the coffee table beside my mug, staring worryingly at Maddy's pale sleeping face. Her Hair strewn all over her face and matted under her hood. As I leave I catch Dan putting his hands into his face and sigh loudly – and I can't help but think he thinks this was his fault.

**MADDY'S POV**

Colourful bursts of light flick over my eyelids and rainbows refract into my eyes through the tiny gap between my eyelashes. Willing myself to open my eyes, I realise I can't move. My fingers feel as stiff as though they are ceased shut by ice. My whole body feels numb. And I. Can't. Move.

'Maddy?!' I hear Dan's soft voice say with a hint of alarm. I want to respond. I want to tell him I'm okay. I want to reassure him I'm still here. But I can't.

I feel a slight tingle on my cheek, through the numbness I can still feel Dan's gentle fingers slip over my freezing skin. I want to smile and curl up tighter like I am just falling asleep with him at my side, hugging me tightly like in my dreams. But I can't.

He takes my wrist and I feel him press lightly onto the area of my pulse, then let go letting my hand fall lightly to the sofa cushions, causing shoots of tingles to buzz through my fingers.

I feel my thoughts slur into one, I never thought it possible but it feels like my train of thought is crashing, as I am dragged back into another uncomfortable sleep.

xxxx

I have no idea how long I have been sleeping, but as I wake I shiver and my eyes snap open. I feel the warmth and weight of many blankets on top of me, and am comforted by Dan's smell in them.

Unfocused and dizzy I familiarise myself with my surroundings, I have no idea where I am, staring down at the floor from being curled on a sofa, I track my eyes up to see a familiar pair of trainers. And in them it can only be Dan.

Following his legs up I find Dan's face, he is moving his mouth but I can't make out what he is saying, I focus on his eyes and notice he's staring intently at me, a mixture of relief and pain by what I can tell in this state.

He moves his head closer to me and tries to catch my eye line as I try to keep them open, still moving his mouth and talking his eyes widen and I feel him surround me in a warm and strong hug. I just about feel his arms wrap around my neck and shoulder as I still try to keep my eyes open, but I manage to smile.

Finally I can start to hear again, my ears ringing still I just about make out Dan repeating my name as he hugs me so tightly I feel I may pop.

'What happened- why- are you okay? Do you want anything I -' I hear Dan babble through the ringing and I shake my head and cough trying to reply.

I manage to get out:

'No really' another cough, 'I'm fine now,'

Dan lets go of me and sits back down on the coffee table but scoots it forward towards me. 'Are you sure? What happened?' A look of concern washed over his face but his eyes continue to search my face.

I shuffle around so I am sitting upright now, the sudden movement of my head makes me feel slightly dizzy, but at least the ringing has stopped. I scootch over so our knees are nearly touching, as I do I notice the colour of my hands are almost pale blue, I take in a sharp gasp of air, then I look up at Dan, showing my hand in his face.

'I know, you were so blue last night, just so pale... I thought..' He loses his words and becomes too quiet. I see his eyes search my face once again, but I am distracted with my new surroundings.

At the end of the leather sofa I am sitting it is a bookshelf lined with DVDs and a fireplace next to it, then opposite me is another sofa almost identical to this one. Behind Dan to the left it a door and the walls are dotted with super hero art.

'Am I...'

'In my lounge? Yes you are' He chuckles lightly, I guess because I am making more sense than I have all day.

'How long was I asleep for?' This is so strange. I can remember nothing from the moment I lost my keys.

'About 4 hours. It's currently 3am.. Morning?' He smiles as me, his teeth peeking through and sighs lightly.

'Have you been..' I tenderly present the question, 'waiting her for me to wake up?'

'I uhh, well you know you were blue- I thought – just wanted to make sure you were okay!' I understand completely and am more than flattered for him to feel this way, I blush slightly and look away, as I realise my hair is in rat tails and matted around my head.

I feel a flush of embarrassment as I realise what a state I must look, and that Dan has been sitting her watching me sleep like this for hours.

Suddenly panicking slightly I flounce around my arms and fumble with my hair, flailing around my still almost numb limbs, trying to get my hair to look more presentable- and then Dan says;

'Hey hey hey, don't' He reassures me with a soft edge to his voice and touches my arms pushing them down lightly, 'You look fine, really' I look up into his eyes and let my arms fall down, then notice his hair is almost the same state as mine, except his just looks even more sexy on him. It's the wavy mess I love. I almost get lost in his eyes as he raises his eyebrows at me, his hands still on my elbows – then clears his throat and looks away towards the door as we both hear Phil walk down the hallway.

Soon enough, Phil walks through the door into the party-of-three lounge and walks across the room to sit down beside Dan on the table in front of me.

'Are you okay? I heard you talking and wanted to see if-' Phil talks in a babbly similar to how Dan did, but I reassure _him _I feel fine.

'A little dizzy I guess..'

'Do you want anything?' Again the same question Dan asked me- to which I replied no politely.

'Maddy... Do you remember what happened?' Dan raises the point to me.

'Yeah, I just found you outside your flat, alone.. and scarily blue... what _did _happen?' I don't remember being found but I remember up to the point I guess I passed out.

'Well I think.. I got locked out of my flat to begin with..' I start from there.

'But why were you so cold? We didn't get this blue from the walk from the road' Dan seems confused but I sense the concern in his voice. I look up to Dan and Phil and they exchange quick glances. Dan takes my hand and asks the question again.

'Tara- she-'

'Oh my god. She- no what did she?' Dan breathes the words like he knows what happened but I have a feeling he doesn't – but I guess he knows her type of person.

They let me talk for a good while, as I explain what happened.

'I got into her car after you left, but all she wanted to know was where you lived – I didn't want her to- I'm sorry. I just got out when I realised, about fifteen minute walk from here – but it was raining – and then it hailed and I just. So cold.' I feel myself work myself up over this as I recall what happened, and notice the stunned looks on both their faces- 'I'm sorry I just didn't want her to find you I know what-' I start to blubber myself, then Phil cuts me short-

'It's okay it's not your fault- Maddy it's okay' Phil puts his hand on my arm as a friend, but Dan sits back and stares at a spot just above my head on the wall.

'It's my fault. I'm sorry I just can't. If I never- if we weren't- If she wasn't - this would have never happened- I just don't know' He half mumbles to himself but loud enough for us to hear. I see his eyes become watery as he doesn't blink, and I sense him tumbling into a pit of turmoil.

'No Dan- don't It's Tara – you couldn't have-' I have finally bought my thoughts together now and am in the position to bring Dan out of a state. 'It's in no way your fault. Honestly. I just hate that people like her exist okay?'

'Yeah Dan, Maddy's right- we aren't to blame, especially you-'

'But we left you there too! We could've waited and none of this would ever have happened!' He just starts to raise his voice as he gets angry at himself, but not to the danger of any of us.

'No Dan-' Phil swaps his hand from me to Dan and puts it on his shoulder to calm him down, as he says quietly to him so I can't hear, 'You could have done nothing, just be glad that she's okay, alright?'

Dan seems to subside his emotions as his stands up and gives Phil a watery half smile – and leaves the room.

I turn to Phil. 'Why-' Why did he do that? What was he talking about? Why was he so worked up about my safety? This is all I want to ask Phil, but I know I can't, I just can't, because I don't know.

'He's just.. sensitive I guess, I honestly don't know' there was no need to ask Phil as he already knew what I was implying- so I subside to just never knowing why Dan felt that way about me.

'I should really be going, I've over stayed any welcome I have here already' I honestly feel like I want to curl up and cry in my bed. Not just for nearly betraying Dan, but for that to make him feel so terrible for a reason I don't know yet.

I am about to stand up and shrug off the blankets but Phil interjects me-

'What?! No of course not! Stay here! You can't just, No Maddy. Stay here you're more than welcome, what you have been through for the least.' Phil's kindness puts my mind at rest as suddenly a wave of tiredness hits me again. 'We are said to be friends now I guess anyway right?'

I remember mumbling 'right' back at him, as I lay my head back on a sofa pillow and curled up to fall asleep, as I notice Phil leaving me and exiting the room too.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter sent you into a turmoil of feels/other emotions, but i hope you enjoyed it :)**

**If you would like to follow this story and get an email when i update, click the follow button below, and if you like it worthy to be a favourite of yours, click that button too please! ^.^**

**Okay, see you next week! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Apologies for not updating in a while, i have been so busy and tried to find the time to write, but here it is! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for all the lovely feedback and followers! I have over 50 of you who favourited this fic too which is amazing! :D Thanks! **

**Chapter 11**

**Games**

The morning after the ordeal, I wake to find myself still laying on Dan and Phil's sofa. Yet I think its morning- I suddenly doubt myself as I look up and peel my eyes open, stiff from dried rain. The clock above the fireplace is blurry, but I make out the big hand on the 2. It's 2pm. I've wasted half this day.

Feeling better, I shrug off my blankets the boys must have given me, and sit up. The sudden movement makes my head rush and the black speckles of no blood in your head filter around my eyes, making a piercing headache and me see only blackness as I aimlessly try to stand, the black patterns before my eyes making me so dizzy I almost fall over.

Shaking my head out and leaning on the arm of the sofa I regain balance and orientation, but then look down and notice the state of me. Bedraggled cloth all stretched from the rain and pulls hanging around my neck, it's a poor excuse of a t-shirt. The sheer appearance of me right now almost sends me into tears. Not it only being that time when even the smallest thing can send you into disaster, but I honestly have little knowledge of what happened last night.

Juddering my legs to move forward, I hold onto the door of the lounge and spy through the gap the bathroom across the hall. Motioning myself to walk there, I reach it and quickly shut the door.

A large mirror is attached to the wall in front of me, and in it an even more so sorry sight of me. Sighing and holding tears back, the mascara and eyeliner smeared over my cheeks and runs of black crust from either tears or rain, I turn the tap on and let the cool clean water wash all the dirt and darkness away.

I click the door shut and locked after I dry my face, and peer down at my clothes. Still ragged. Still horrible. And still holding the memories of last night.

Physically ripping my fingers and dragging them through my hair to try and make it more presentable, yet I still look like I have, literally, been dragged backwards through a hedge.

Finally deciding I will never look better than I do without getting at least new clothes and a shower, the tap of socks on wooden floor pad down the corridor beside me.

I hear Dan – or Phil open the door to the lounge where I would be, and presumably look inside for me. I freeze, holding my breath as to not make a sound – I still feel so intrusive like I shouldn't even be in their flat in the first place, I can't recall them even saying I could be here!

Just as my lungs start to tighten from holding and controlling my breaths, I notice I have been clenching my hands around the white sink, and my knuckles have turned pale.

But the tension diffuses away when I hear Phil's voice-

'Maddy, Maddy are you in her-' He cuts his sentence short as he realises I am not where I was last night. I should open the door; tell him I am in here. But even know I don't want anyone to see me. Although. Although they have already seen me like this. Worse even, last night.

Stiffeling the truthfully pitiful thoughts I decide to open the door, and face them even as bedraggled as I look. I tear my eyes from wandering up and down myself and turn around, to observe the most Dan and Phil possible bathroom you could imagine.

Above the toilet it a shelf with what seems to be an Edward Cullen action figure and... Rubber ducks. Okay then. 'Normal guys live here..' I remind myself, and chuckle lightly, trying to lift my mood. The boys always make me happier, even when they aren't even physically talking to me.

I turn around to shut the door, but then 5 huge faces stare at me, gormless and slightly freaky, imagine seeing these huge cheerful faces with wide eyes watching you crap because they are right in front of the loo?! Why do they even own this poster? The worst part is they are one direction heads – I didn't know they like 1 Direction, then it hits me. 'Why would the most sarcastic person I know own a One Direction Poster in their bathroom? Stupid Maddy.'

Right I should stop talking to myself and actually do what I need to do.

I slowly put my hand on the door handle and turned it to hear the satisfying click of the lock, and ease it open, peering my head out the door.

Phil is no longer in the corridor or lounge so I sneak through and grab the blanket from the sofa where I probably slept for 13 hours...

Suddenly I hear Phil's voice talk to Dan and start a soft mumble, distorted by the walls, from upstairs. Thinking he's probably telling Dan I have gone – and slightly surprised he wouldn't think I _was_ just in the bathroom – I drag the blanket over myself covering my clothes and carefully step up the stairs leading to his voice.

Moving slowly but not too slow to make them think I am gone, I still feel like this isn't even a place I am welcome in.

Phil's voice grows louder now and I hear Dan start to respond, but I am outside the door to the kitchen now and then I guess their two bedrooms down the hall like my apartment too.

The closest door is slightly ajar and I see Phil's shadow through it. Building up the courage I step forward, blanket around one hand, I use the other to push the door open and pop my head through.

Their heads instantly snap towards the door, all wide eyed, and a cross between relief and surprise at the state of me springs onto their faces, so I change that by saying,

'Hi' in quite a meek voice.

Dan stood up from sitting on his bed at his laptop; Phil standing just inside the doorway turned around and made a wide smile.

'How are you? Feeling better?' Phil started, honestly I did.

I reply, 'yeah I guess'

Dan smiles his beautiful and reassuring smile as he gets up and walks towards me; I open the door and step inside a little more.

'Hey, Um do you want clothes or anything? For like a shower I'm sure you really don't want to be like that right now..' Gesturing his hands towards me in the adorable way he does, bouncing on his toes like he is always nervous to talk to me.

'Actually I was just going to head downstairs to my place and you know..' I yawn and rub my eyes, honestly with 13 hours sleep I could be a little more awake.

'What? No! That's stilly Maddy! Come here.' Dan walks out past me and jogs hurriedly down the stairs, not looking back. Startled by the sudden movement I step back and raise my eyebrows, glancing at Phil as Dan heads down. He wears the same expression I do but steps out after him into the corridor –

'Ohh' Phil says,

'What? Where is he-'

'Don't worry I know what he's doing' And a knowing look crept upon his face.

I only had time to lean back against the door when Dan appeared back by my side after running up the stairs again, two steps at a time, just like me and pretty much anyone I know.

'Got you this!' In his hand he held a large pale shirt, jeans and a towel, 'hope they fit, probably not but you shouldn't be downstairs, alone, when you know, last night'

Suddenly all the memories from last night return to me and I remember the great night followed by my awful mistake – and the ordeal that followed.

'Dan I'm sorry about last night I-'

'Wait what are you on about? No don't be, really, here' He handed me the clothes and I took them from him, still warm from whatever place downstairs he got them from.

Looking at the clothes he gave me I recognise them as Dan's clothes, looking at him now in the Shirt which vaguely represents Raspberry Ripple Kitten Chaos, I nod at him, smile thankfully and pull them to my chest, walking back out the door; responding with 'Thanks guys'

I navigate my way back downstairs towards the bathroom and jump in their shower. After I have washed I notice the boys actually have the same hair products as me – this makes me chuckle but I'm not surprised, they do straighten their hair and everything!

Once I have showered hopping out onto the bath mat below, using the towel Dan gave me, I dry and then slip on my old under clothes and then Dan's shirt and jeans.

Surprisingly his jeans fit me snugly, the insides of the black skinny jeans worn away by prolonged use, so they are soft and stretchy. As I pull his shirt over my head it smells of Dan and it causes a rush of familiarity, like smelling an old book, yet his scent raises something different, and makes me feel really good inside that I take a deep breath.

It may be seen as creepy, but it's hard not to when I know now I have these feelings for Dan. Looking at myself in the mirror once again with my wet hair and refreshed face, I look a little better, but seeing myself in the identical outfit to what Dan wore only days before amuses me.

Feeling content and so much more happier with myself, determined to make this day better and say thank you to the boys' hospitality, I decide to offer them lunch if they haven't ate already.

Making my way back out, they are now both sitting in the lounge, on their laptops. As I enter Dan looks up and smiles at me, although I expect it's slightly strange to see a girl, barely a _really_ close friend, in your clothes.

'Hey there' He motions for me to sit beside him on the sofa and budges his laptop onto one knee, giving me full attention I guess.

'Hey, thanks for the clothes again' I reply as I sit where he gestured to

'No problem, are you okay?' He looks over to me and I realise I am sitting rather close to him now, as I sat down the sofa sank in the middle and I slid towards him a little.

Readjusting myself I say 'Do you want lunch, no point in me having breakfast now – have you eaten?'

'Not yet' Phil Replies from across the room and looks up to grin at me in the friendly way he does,

'I can make lunch if you want, what do you want-?' Dan starts to say-

'Well actually I was wondering if I could make you something, as thanks I guess, you know I am just intruding here-'

'Listen Maddy you are of no intruder here, but if you're offering and really want to sure I guess' Dan shrugs jokily and stands up, 'However I would be happy to help'

Giving in to his arrangements I reply, 'Fine, okay then- come on I am starving' I stand up and make my way out of the room, Dan dumping his laptop where I sat and also jumping up to walk after me.

xxxx

'So what do you want?' I say as we enter the kitchen as Dan tries to clear away the dirty breakfast bowls and mugs from earlier.

'I thought it was up to you' He continues to clean but turns himself slightly to my direction, by the fridge.

'Okay I have an idea, do you have any cheese?'

'Ahh, well Phil doesn't like cheese you see,-'

'Oh okay' slightly surprised I didn't think it was a common thing to dislike, 'what about... eggs? Got any eggs?' Trying to think of something within my capability to make.

'We do! Actually... here' He opens the fridge behind me so I turn round, as he pulls out eggs from it and plonks them down on the counter behind me. 'Next?'

He makes me laugh, and he does too, 'okay well now you want to get some bread?'

'On it!' Opening a cupboard to reveal the bread he questions me 'SO what are we making?'

'You'll see! Right, I need a frying pan and some butter now' As he collect the items I turn on the hob and place the frying pan on the heat after Dan has handed it to me.

'Okay can you butter both sides of 3 pieces of bread?' I instruct him,

'Both?!' A quizzical but jokey look springs onto his face,

'Yes both' I roll my eyes as I break the eggs into a bowl and start whisking.

'Okay fine..' He pulls out the butter from the fridge as well and starts almost aggressively, or just enthusiastically buttering the bread.

'Whoa there!' I exclaim as I notice Dan getting butter all over his fingers from handling the buttery bread,

'It's everywhere!' He pulls up his hands in front of him and lets the knife and bread fall back on the bread board in front of him, his fingers sticky with the bright yellow butter.

This whole situation is entwined with our laughter and poking at each other and joking, that it almost feels as if this is my home and I have been living here all along.

'Okay well are you done?' I still giggle at the buttery mess.

'Yeah I guess so' He says as he scrapes the butter off the knife and his hands under the tap.

'Okay pass them here' He does as told and carried the bread over the kitchen, I pour a bit of the whisked egg into the heated pan and then pick up some bread and stick it in the pan too, making a slapping and fizzling noise of cooking butter and egg.

'Okay so now I am really interested what the hell are you doing?' Dan looks over my shoulder with his hands on his hips and tilts his head'

'Just watch okay' I reply as I grab a spatula and fry the bread, using it to flip the bread over once and a while.

When all 3 are done, I tell Dan to put them on plates and grab whatever else he wants to put on them from the cupboards/fridge. He does so, then we carry the plates through to the lounge again and he hands one to Phil.

'Wait what is this?' Phil inquires, poking the soggy Eggy Bread with a fork.

'Eggy Bread!' I tell them both, a sceptical smile encroaches on both their faces, 'have whatever you want on it'

Dan squirts some ketchup on the side of his, holding the plate and bottle in his hands, and sits down where he was before – I do the same.

I look over to Phil and he's already eating it, I guess he's hungry, Looking up Phil shrugs at me, 'What? It's nice anyway!'

Happy I haven't completely poisoned them or something, and that they like it, I dig into mine too.

'It really is, I'll have to try making it too sometime' He looks to his left where I am and I realise mine and Dan's legs are once again really close from the slumping sofa, but I don't care as he is laughing as his smile reaches up to eyes, making the dimples in his cheeks indent, I just look at him for a minute maybe too long, then he looks at me in a similar way too, that all the horrible thoughts from the morning disperse into this feeling.

xxxx

**DAN'S POV**

'Hey Maddy do you want to play Halo with us?' I call from the kitchen as I wash up the plates and cutlery from lunch.

'What?' I guess she didn't quite hear me as she calls from the lounge, I dry my hand and head back downstairs, jogging down the steps to the lounge again,

'Do you want to play Halo? Do you game?'

'Is this a challenge?' Her response slightly surprises me but not totally, I saw how much into gaming she was from the gallery.

'Sure, I guess' I reply as I drag along a bean bag, Phil puts down his laptop and crouches down to the Xbox to set it up.

'Let's do this' Phil says, Maddy also grabbing a beanbag and scoots forward, sitting to the left of us by the fireplace and Tetris Lamp.

'You're on!' She says excitingly, picking up a controller.

The dark logo flashes up of Halo 2, and I adjust myself, grabbing a controller and leaning forward, joking competitively.

She does the same and mocks me, then Phil sits back and nestles cross legged on the floor to the right of me.

Selecting the menu screen, I say 'Co-op or Multiplayer?' looking over at Maddy, I know what Phil prefers already –

'Multiplayer! I'm going to kick your ass!'

Phil groans and leans back smiling, 'Noooo I want to shoot aliens not you!'

'Why, are you scared?' Maddy replies like they have been friends forever,

'Um no – Okay fine! Dan go Split Screen!' Phil instructs me as we all fill the room with laughter.

'Sure thing... because we all know how good you are at Halo Phil' I joke and poke at him

'Hey stop it I've been practising!'

'Riiiiight' I hang out the word as I know he's been playing a lot, the question is if he's any better or not!

Selecting the levels and creating Maddy a new profile – Blue – Maybe that's her favourite colour? We begin to play.

Half way through a level (Beaver Creek) I get the short cut and climb a big ladder up to a cliff where a Sniper Rifle hides, stashing it I jump back up and observe the digital surroundings.

There are two bases, red and blue; they sit on opposite sides of the wide lake like river which disappears both edges of the set into two tall cliffs that surrounds the arena.

Plenty of places to hide in this course, and I know them all.

Zooming in on Phil's character's head, I get a clear shot as he is crouching behind a huge boulder, hiding from Maddy somewhere else in the field.

Adjusting the position of myself I almost shoot him but then – my person's screen is suddenly zoomed out to a wide shot as he is blown sky high off of the cliff by a huge explosion, and the ominous red screen of death resets my person.

Beside me on the Beanbag Maddy is cackling madly and her face creases up, I am sat in shock of how the hell she got me. Phil congratulates her with a high five and she lets the controller drop to the floor and looks up at me

'How on earth did you-!' I start, loosening the grip on my controller,

'Yes, I do game, honestly being beaten by a girl in the first 10 minutes of a game? You are an expert at this!

'Okay fine you're definitely on now!' Determined to get her now, I playfully reset my character and make my way back up the ladder on the cliff after running through the arena and picking up the 'invisibility cloak'

'HEY DAN'S INVISIBLE WATCH OUT!' Phil shouts to Maddy beside me as I watch intently on the screen.

'HEY DON'T LOOK AT MY SCREEN!' I let go of one hand off my controller and push Phil almost over by the shoulder as he tries to dodge me 'THAT'S SO CHEATING! PHIL'

In a fake gaming rage I continue to run up the cliff and jump up onto the big rock bridge arching length ways over the lake, collecting the Rocket Launcher.

So that's how Maddy did it! Impressed by her gaming knowledge and still intent, I position myself on the rock. Then I realise Maddy's been awfully quiet, looking over at her on my left, whilst still trying to keep an eye on the screen, I see her concentrating, her side profile distracted by looking at the screen, she doesn't see me looking at her, but somehow her looking away is still beautiful. Every time she shoots Phil her face lightens up in victory and as she locks on her tongue peeks out of the side of her mouth, revealing a glint of white teeth inside.

Pulling myself back to the screen, my thumbs stiffening from now coming to nearly an hour of intense gaming, Maddy still hasn't been killed by any of us, yet she's killed Phil 3 times already, and me once. Still hiding on the rock invisible Maddy exclaims,

'DAN WHERE ARE YOU?!'

'Hahaha HA! Got you now!' Feeling victorious and finally another clear shot at her head on top of the red bunker, I can actually win this!

Suddenly my character flickers as the invisibility wears off and I become clear as day sitting like a duck on top of this rock.

'NO! Aaggh!' I make an inhuman noise as Maddy locks onto me and shoots me straight in the head again with the Sniper Rifle. Right from the other side of the arena.

'HEY! YOU LITTLE! I WAS ABOUT TO! NO!' My gaming angst filters out of me though animalistic noises, meanwhile Phil is behind me now as I face Maddy, in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

I turn to Maddy and she wears a victorious expression and has crossed her arms in telling me that I have been beaten.

'I can't believe it! How did you? Oh my god you are-'

'She did tell you she would kick your ass!' Phil jokes, 'Although she did kill me like twice'

'3 times actually' Maddy corrects him very smugly.

'Okay fine! Rematch! I declare a rematch!' Determined to get her this time, I flick back to the menu, 'This time-' Jabbing various buttons, 'I choose – Ascension!' The map with the flying Banshee vehicle and all the hidden secrets I'm pretty sure only I know here.

'Righty then! I will beat you again!'

'We'll see about that!' I make my final words before I press play, determined to beat them both this time!

xxxx

**MADDY'S POV**

It's so easy to get lost in games for hours on a sleepy Tuesday evening, we played from about 3pm to at least 6pm, also playing Mario Kart somewhere in that time.

My eyes don't even hurt after all the gaming, but I half forgot I was wearing Dan's clothes, I think as I go into the bathroom, the bright light nearly blinding me in the mirror.

It must be at least 8 o'clock by now, but I suddenly think that I have probably over stayed my welcome and should really be getting back to my own home, downstairs...

Making my way back out the bathroom, where it seems I have spent most of my time... to the lounge, they aren't in there, but Dan's laptop sits abandoned on the sofa from earlier; and finally I hear the boys upstairs in the kitchen, probably making dinner.

Deciding to tell them I am leaving before they make dinner for me or anything, I turn around to leave the lounge, but as I walk past his laptop, it catches my eye.

His Twitter Interaction Page is open. And all I see are hundreds of mentions by random people, with to be honest slightly scary icons of his face in hilarious expressions and some adorable, but that's not what matters when the whole screen is full of forceful tweets, demanding and inquiring where Dan has gone.

I didn't think he had exactly gone anywhere but scrolling down the tweets I find that, indeed – he must be famous of some sort to have this reaction of a few days without tweeting...

'DAN WHERE HAVE YOU GONE ARE YOU ON YOUNOW TONIGHT WHY WON'T YOU NOTICE US'

'ARE YOU GOING ON YOUNOW TONIGHT?!'

'HAVE YOU DISSAPEARED?'

'DID MANESH GET YOU DAN WHERE ARE YOU HAHA PLACENTAS LLAMAS LOL!11!'

This is what I read as I flick down the page, god how on earth can anyone deal with this stuff? I hope to god they are all joking, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what a Placenta llama is. Or worse who the hell Manesh could be..

I lean over the laptop, the dark room illuminated by the brightness of the laptop screen light.

Apprehensive I have stopped Dan from doing something important referred to as 'YouNow' I'm not entirely sure I should get involved in something so... touchy, so I reside and close the laptop lid for him, raise my eyebrows and make a deep breath, leaving the room to tell the guys I am going.

Still really confused and worried that I am stopping them from doing anything, I find them in the kitchen, Dan frying some stir fry and prodding it with a spatula as Phil sits on his Phone nearby.

'Hey there!' Phil looks up with a wide smile, must be a good day.

'Hey, what time is it?' I ask, really needing to be getting going...

'Almost 8pm'

'Oh my god what have we been doing all day?!'

'I know, time flies when you're having fun, or you know, gaming' Dan calls over his shoulder as he jiggles the pan, cooking.

'Man I really should be going!'

'But I'm making dinner! Don't abandon us!' Dan sounds slightly disappointed but I sense the humour in his voice still,

'It's so late!'

'No aren't you hungry?' Phil joins,

'Yeah but I don't want to you know, scrounge... I haven't been to my home since last night! And Seriously It really doesn't seem like just last night; really it feels like days'

'It does, it's been a long day – but it was a fantastic night!' Phil agrees,

'Why, don't you fancy another fantastic night?' Dan catches me off guard, his comment, knowing me would be interpreted as sexual – and him for that matter, but taking the term in context, and by his, well – charm, I have to agree.

'Okay fine! You two really will be the death of me!'

'How would that be? We are _soo_ collected!' Dan turns and winks at me, as he tips the stir fry into the large bowl on the counter.

'Right, okay well I'll stay for a little longer.' I give in, but the discovery of Dan's twitter still lingers in my thoughts, as I go to sit down by Phil and make small talk about gaming, which inevitably turns into an energetic conversation about every old game in existence.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it, updating again soon! :D If you want to keep up to date with it you can click the follow button or favourite below, and it would mean a lot to me if you have time to submit a review also, i like feedback ^.^ Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update this time, I have had lots of exams and things to do lately! But i hope you enjoy this chapter! If you like it please follow/favourite, or review because i love feedback :) **

Chapter 12

London Life

Squirming in my bed sheets, the quilt twisted around my body, my eyes snap open, awakened by an abrupt end to a pleasant dream. Turning over and pulling the sheets off my clammy legs, I swipe open my phone and peer at the time – just after 8am, Thursday 11th July. It's been nearly half a week since I visited the beautiful gallery, yet my memories are still as pure as if it was yesterday.

Yanking myself out of bed and shoving on my slippers, shuffling into the lounge area of my apartment, I take the usual routine of getting ready and prepped for a usual day of nothing on my laptop. It's not like I can do anything related to my job yet, the people I am working for haven't told me what I should be painting.

But wait. I recently discovered that Dan and Phil work in the studio I visited – what if they are my clients? The possibility is large, yet the coincidence even more so. The time edging to 9am I decide they are probably awake, so decide to call the two.

4 rings pass until I hear the familiar voice of Phil through the landline;

'And apparently we have a phone call!' I hear Phil indirectly say down the phone,

'Hello?' I inquire to him

'And it's Maddy! Hey!' Again, rather indirect.

'Hi Phil! I never had the chance to ask you – I have a job at Radio 1, as a graphics artist, do you know of anyone you're supposed to talk to, you know, seeming as you _are _possibly my client?'

'Oh my god! Yes! I completely forgot! Oh dear you are right yes, what a weird coincidence!' I knew it! But then presumably to Dan he says 'Hey it's Maddy - yeah – okay – really are you sure? – okay'

'Are you alright there?' Curious about the second hand conversation.

'Okay Maddy, seeming as we need to meet up obviously to talk about this, and well, today actually me and Dan are filming a video – all day, so really the question is, do you want to be in a day in the life of us?'

The question takes me back, for one they are filming their lives today? But okay it sounds logical I guess. 'Sure thing, sounds great, I mean it makes sense you know'

'Great! Okay we've actually filmed some this morning, so really we should be over soon, are you decent?'

'Oh wow okay, sure yeah I'm ready I guess, not much on today really, when will you be over?'

'Well we're on our way out, so pretty soon!'

'Okay see you two soon!' I bring the phone away from my face as I hear Phil say bye, then a faint muffle of a conversation between him and Dan at the other end.

Right. Boys are over rather soon. Wow it seems I'm not going to go two days without being with them! Of course, it's no problem – not when I feel so happy around Dan, like I never have before, around anyone.

Only a little while passes, me scrolling through tumblr a few pages at least, until the familiar knock on the door tells me they have arrived.

Opening the door quite wide as I hold on the handle whilst balancing to pull on my shoes, I am met with the two huge smiles of Dan and Phil at my door, never a sorry sight.

'Hey Maddy!' Dan chirps rather musically,

'How're you?' Phil sort of continues,

'Good thanks!' I finally yank on my shoe and stand up straighter, 'so then, where shall we go? Or rather what are we doing?' I turn my head up and look at them, just then to realise there is a small black camera pointed directly at me, oh right! I'm being filmed darn it I forgot!

Dan chuckles at me then responds, 'actually we're probably going to head into town, and believe it or not do all the London-y things we haven't even yet done'

Watching what I say for the video, I suddenly become self conscious a little and can't think who to reply.

'Oh yeah' Dan talks to the camera, 'this is Maddy, say hi!' I randomly smile and wave at the camera, and we continue to walk down the corridor and the stairs until we're outside the flat building.

'Okay so now we really need to decide what to do, we won't film every little thing so you know we can talk Maddy'

Feeling slightly bashful I feel my cheeks pinken, 'Oh right okay, I was wondering' I laugh a little and smile up at Dan who's standing to my right, behind him the stretch of our London street disappearing in early morning heat and haze.

'You know Dan, after the year we've been in London – we've never physically visited all the stereotypical London places!?' Phil excitingly pipes up,

'That is true! Okay I guess that's the thing to do then right? okay!' He bounces on his heels in anticipation like he always does, that cute bob of his hair flopping over his head as he does so.

We head down the streets and approach the general direction of the tube station, exchanging stupid little funny small talk as we walk.

'So..' I bring up as we turn a corner of the road, huge buildings disappearing up as a big red bus drives closely past, 'Why are you doing this Day in the life thing?'

Both Dan and Phil chuckle, 'Well, we did one back in Manchester, when we lived there, so we thought it would be fun to do another' Dan starts to explain,

'Hey and also we promised to after winning the award!' Phil's mark confuses me a little, leaving me intrigued.

'Award? For what?'

'You know,' Dan raises his eyebrows and shrugs a little comically, 'The radio show, it's the Sony Headphone award'

'Wow that's impressive, well done!' Still not having the foggiest clue what the Sony thing was, but I do know they have a radio show at least.

'Yeah thanks, it was good everyone voted for us!'

I reply to Phil, 'people must really like you'

My comment sort of hangs for a second in conversation, until we reach the station.

We head down the escalators and Dan mimics jumping on the side rail, making like he's flying – but soon gets the glare from a station attendant so stops, making us all laugh in hysterics. Just before we made a bet that we would get in trouble somehow from being in public, which inevitably came true!

Running a little down to the end of the travelator, we laugh and the sound carries down the tunnel, until we are hit by the wave of people heading into the tube.

Bustling in I pass glances and smirks with Dan, as we hop on and hold the head rail near the doors of the train. The train jolts and rocks until we reach the correct station – then we climb out past the array of public you usually find in London at this time.

Finally we see Daylight again, emerging from the steps in the ground, to be met by a huge wheel, the London Eye.

'Well we'll be doing that later – right now, I fancy a coffee, how about you?' Dan poses the obvious and for me, thankful question.

'Oh yes that sounds great' I smile at him then turn to Phil, for him to reply too,

'Yeah sure, I think there's a Starbucks just around the corner from here'

'Okay right, and let's get out the way of this constant flow of people here –' We follow Dan who walks around the corner with his head held up high, peering over all the rush of people to locate the all to awaited Starbucks.

'There it is!' Dan spots the huge green banner, all too familiar, and heads even quicker in that direction.

We finally get into the doorway of the coffee shop, and we all bundle inside, I breathe in the fresh smell of coffee – and usually hipster bloggers – in the morning.

Jumping into the slightly long queue, Dan turns around and sort of suspiciously smirks at me, and I have no idea why. As soon as it's our turn to buy ours, he poses the question,

'So what's your usual?' Instead of answering, I talk to the lady behind the counter instead, sneaking Dan a returned smirk

'Caramel Macchiato please'

'No way.'

'What?' Dan looks at me again with wide eyes, and almost a wondrous expression.

'Well, same for me I guess!' He replies to the lady, then shortly after Phil orders too, then quieter to me 'That's like my favourite ever, spooky!' He chuckles at me, his dimples depressing into cuteness again.

I catch myself staring, before realising and replying 'Well I guess that's just a thing in common – it was the first Starbucks I ever tried, and now my usual favourite!'

'Well then that's cool' Dan smiles at the server and tucks his hands in his pockets and she pours frothy milk into our mugs.

Shortly after they are made, and hands the drinks to us, mine's warm and delicious as the criss crossed syrup jiggles on top of the froth.

Grabbing a table we all sit around the circular black table – at least it's not the same Starbucks as the one I met Tara in.

We all heave into the squishy sofa, then Phil pulls out a miniature tourist map of London, and spreads it out on the table.

'Right,' –he takes a sip of his coffee- 'we're here, and The Eye is here-' He points at the map accordingly.

'Oh cool I've never been up before!' I exclaim realising where we're going.

'Yeah we haven't either, really want to though!' Dan responds then brings the mug up to his face, after drinking a dollop of froth is left on his nose.

I burst out laughing and point at his nose, realising he almost snorts his coffee out through his nose as he wipes away the milk, trying hard not to laugh and get coffee everywhere.

We all end up laughing, and I see Phil is trying hard not to laugh really loudly as the place is quite quiet this morning, but I end up cackling at Dan anyway.

After finishing our coffees, we make our way back outside, dodging many speeding cyclists, mostly on those Boris Bikes you see chained with the Barclays parking around the streets. Wouldn't be London without them I guess!

We finally arrive at the foot on the London Eye, and wonder at its sheer size, you never really realised how big it really was, just from photos or the view.

After the whole faff of buying tickets and queuing, we reach the gate entering the bit where you go into the big carriages of the ball cage things.

'Wow this really is huge!' Phil, naturally stating the obvious, is absolutely correct.

Then Dan seems to basically voice my exact thoughts; 'Yeah Phil you would expect it to be, you know, the _Eye_ of London would be pretty big! But yeah you're right' He talks as we are ushered through and step into a ball.

'Okay fine you know' Phil replies as I continue to walk through the huge domed carriage. All around me is glass, I press my face up to the side of the, well window, and peer down into the Thames river below – the water swishing underneath me.

I turn around to see basically Dan and Phil doing the same thing, entranced by the beauty of the refracting light, making little swirly pattern dance around us and on the water below.

'This is so cool!' Exclaims Dan, but all I can do is stare in awe, much like Phil.

Suddenly the door shuts, and we're the only ones in this carriage, the booth raises up, rotating vertically around the wheel, we are carried to see the view of the London Skyline.

It takes a long time for the whole wheel to go around, but you don't care, not when it's so awesome.

I sit on the bench provided, still fixated on the view. Dan comes and sits beside me, like really close, but not too awkwardly close.

Phil meanwhile is staring out on the other side of the carriage, captivated by the movement of the bustling city.

'It's really awesome isn't it' Starts Dan, in a hushed voice, only for me to hear. It makes me feel special, like this is a moment you watch in the movies, yet never imagine could happen to you.

'It's truly amazing.' I manage to reply.

'Actually, it's beautiful.' The carriage is reaching the peak of the wheel now, and I feel like we are nearly touching the clouds.

'Really, really beautiful' we both speak in quietened voices, basically entranced by the view it's hard to be too abrupt in conversation.

'here' I suddenly feel a tingle on my hand as Dan brushes his onto mine, then loops his fingers around my palm to gently hold my hand. Looking up, he smiles at me, gesturing for me to stand with him, I smile and join him as he gently tugs on my hand.

He leads me over to the very edge, where the glass creeps round underneath you, so when you look down you aren't standing on anything solid anymore.

Dan walks over, tightening his grip on my hand, it's causing fluttering in my stomach, and I feel as if nothing else even matters right now.

'Look here' He pulls me close to him, so I am in front of him, and hooks my hand behind me, still holding on. I find myself directly standing on nothing, so it feels like I am floating just above the London Skyline.

I squirm, 'It feels so weird!' I try to turn around, but am hesitant in letting go of his hand, I turn my head around and up to see his face behind me, his expression is soft and staring at the view, then notices me and looks down, I catch his eye and find myself lost in his deep brown eyes.

Turning back around to fixate back on the view, I feel myself blushing, not knowing quite what to do with myself in this moment. I feel my hand slightly slip out of his, and it hangs loosely by my side, the sensation of his touch still lingering on my palm and fingertips.

'Definitely beautiful.' I hear Dan slightly whisper under his breath. Assuming he's referring to the view I respond a dreamy, 'yeah'

Almost by default, he jerks his head a little, almost in realisation that I heard, when I wasn't supposed to – which makes me think that maybe, he wasn't talking about the view.

**DAN'S POV**

I look down at Maddy and see that she's looking down at her feet, her hair parted down the sides of her shoulders; my head is near the nave of her neck now.

Did she hear what I just said? I'm pretty sure she heard me, but I know what I meant, and it wasn't the view – yet I'm sceptical if she interpreted it the same way as me.

I have the urge to wrap my arms around her right now, snuggle my head into her shoulders and never let go. I've never felt this way before, and I know I may never feel this the same way again about anyone else.

I'm not touching her anymore, but the few seconds I had her hand in my grasp was a rare and tender sensation which I crave more of.

'Dan, I don't know if this is the right time, but I guess I can't leave this unsaid.'

Wait. Is this it, is this what I think she's going to say –

I can't believe she feels the same way – what do I do I don't even –

'I saw your twitter open, Tuesday night, and I saw, like a lot of hate from, people and I don't know why.'

Oh god. Please no I don't mean to-

'Like I have no problem with it I guess, but I just want to know why you know? It was weird like I know you're kinda famous and stuff but those mentions were strange' She turns around to me, steps aside and faces me, almost my height, yet I stand above her a little.

'Yeah that's just, well there's some people, and – well to be honest yes of course they scare me sometimes, but that's just the way they are and they're only joking' I sort of blurt out to her, leaving a bewildered look upon her face. 'Honest it's just usually ironic or joking, really'

'Well okay... As long as you don't get too much hate that affects you, because I mean I know about this stuff I guess, and I, I care about you Dan'

Did she just say – no she didn't, did she?

'Well thanks' I think I let out a nervous chuckle, this is such a blur, yet so vivid. 'That's just the way they are, nothing to be concerned out, I promise.' I give her a reassuring smile, and I realise she really is genuinely worried for me, I would be if she had a fandom like this react to one tiny missed live show – wait – I didn't even explain to them, oops.

Just as my head clears of thoughts and she turns to admire the view again, the carriages start to move on the descend down to earth again. It felt weightless and now just to have gravity pull you back down to reality again.

I peer over at Phil who is half sitting on the bench, on his phone and taking pictures of the view, presumably tweeting them and replying to people. I remember when he hit a million subscribers only a few days ago, we celebrated, but to be honest he needs a proper thing, definitely now we're having a good day already.

'Hey Phil,' I start,

'Yeah?' He looks up,

'Where did you want to go next?'

'Oh I don't know, why don't we go shopping or something?'

I look to Maddy and she just shrugs back, I guess that's confirmation of some sort,

'Let's go!'

I talk to the camera a little and admire the view for the recording, then shut it off again. The descend is quick, met with small talk between me and Maddy mostly, Phil seems to be awfully quiet.

We reach the bottom, and weave our way out into the clearing of pavement below, back on solid ground.

'Actually, guys, do you mind if I just go and do something? I forgot I have to meet someone okay?' Phil's abrupt question takes me by surprise, but I can't exactly stop him, I guess me and Maddy can go shopping or something by ourselves. Oh wait, that could be, well.

'Oh sure, I guess, we can meet you later okay?' Without much argument he nods and takes off, and I have to explain to the camera what exactly is happening right now.

xxxx

After strolling around a few stores and hunting out awesome places to visit, me and Maddy finish our lunch in a little place off the corner of where all the theatres in London are.

Just finishing our food, I get a call from Phil.

'Hello? Are you ready to rejoin yet?'

'Dan I-' I here faint sobbing from him at the other end, and a pit falls in my stomach. 'Where are you?'

'Wait Phil what's wrong?' I see Maddy's face flash with concern, 'Why are you-'

'Don't worry, I'll say I guess, just where are you?' He continues

'Okay yeah' I tell him where we are, and then he abruptly hangs up.

We are left in a haze of confusion and concern; somehow I don't feel I want to film this.

In silence, about 10 minutes passes, waiting for Phil to arrive. I tap nervously on the table with my straw from my drink, and Maddy bites her lip in anticipation. I know I shouldn't be thinking of this right now, but she's extremely cute when she does that.

Finally a hooded figure walks through the door, and Phil in his black hoodie looks up and scans the place for us. Noticing us he quickly walks over and slumps into the chair next to Maddy.

The looks of concern on both our faces are reinstated when I see Phil's face. Blotches of red cover his face from tears running down his face.

'Phil..' I keep my voice low, 'What happened?' Anything could've happened to him, and I am in no mindset to let my best friend be in any type of trouble.

Instead of replying he lets out a heaving sob, and smears his hands over his face, contorting it and stretching, scraping the tears away. I have only ever seen him cry a few times before, and right now he's in public and next to Maddy.

'Phil..' I hear Maddy try to comfort him, she places a hand on his elbow where he is slumped over the table, a flutter of jealousy bubbles up then quickly disperses. Really? Right now, these feelings? There is a much more important matter at hand right now!

'Phil look, please, please tell us what happened' I lean over the table and try to comfort him in any way.

He finally looks up at me and tries to contort himself together again. 'Well I had been talking to this girl online – like, you know, dating'

'Oh Phil' Maddy expresses, 'You don't need, I mean you could have anyone you're lovely sweetie'

'No well, thanks but-'

I don't know what to say, what exactly happened?

'And I met her this lunch, but-'he loses his words. 'It, it didn't go well okay!'

Remembering the ordeal he is left in another heap on the table, burying his face in his elbow pits, hair flopped over his arms.

**A/N What will happen next? What did the girl do to him? I'll leave you on a cliffhanger until the next chapter! But if you would like to express feedback, please leave a review below, or follow/favourite this fic! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay I couldn't wait to write this chapter and I hate to leave you on a cliffhanger for too long! So here is the next chapter, i hope you really like it, because i loved writing it. Enjoy!**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews, and fav/follow if you want to :)**

Chapter 13

All Awaits

Crumpled on the table in front of me, in public, I see a different person. Hollow and degraded, Phil lightly sobs into the table, and it kills me to see him this way.

He's never been like this in a long time, and I'm feeling distressed at not certainly knowing how to react. I need to find out why he is like this and somehow, I will pick up the shattered pieces of Phil and put them back together again.

I look over at Maddy and see she shares a similar expression to the one on my face, but she is comforting Phil by stroking his arm and quietly asking him what's wrong.

I decide he can't tell us such a serious matter in public, right here, so say to him 'Do you want to go home? It might, might be a bit more comfortable in private?'

Finally a response, he nods back and pulls himself up, tucks up his hood, pushing all his hair forward over his face, and wipes his nose with his sleeve.

A million thoughts of possible situations filter into my head as we leave the money for lunch and leave the building, but this only scares me more.

The whole walk to the station and tube ride home involves us walking in silence with Phil keeping to himself, I see he is barely able to handle what thoughts must be running through his head until he would break down right in front of us. Hood pulled up and walking a few steps in front of us, he briskly walks but I can tell he is unfocused as he brushes by strangers down the street and bumps into a few.

Finally we reach our flat building and I can't take it anymore. I push open the door to our Flat and Phil walks in past me, I pat a comforting hand on his back.

Maddy follows in so I nod thankfully at her, whatever Phil is feeling right now will probably reflect back on me, so we will both need some moral support.

Phil kicks off his shoes and walks into the lounge without turning back, calmly sitting down on the smaller sofa. I perch down next to him with Maddy lingering behind me, and search his face for any traces of a story of what happened to him.

Instead there is no need to pose the question.

'Phil, tell us what happened?' Maddy puts forward.

He looks up at us, an emotionally exhausted look upon his face; he seems to have collected his thoughts together at last, and tries to string together a sentence of where to begin.

'Well you know, you know I went to meet someone?' Phil heaves as he talks, struggling, 'I met up in another place, with a girl called Kristie.'

Neither me or Maddy say anything, we just let him talk.

'She seemed nice, her profile was all okay and I was texting her that very morning, in the Eye but – but then when I met her, she wasn't exactly..' He sighs again, stuttering, his chin shaking as he breathes out. 'I, I sat down with her in this place, we talked and it was all going well but, there was a point when, I don't know what happened! The next thing I know she was talking so, so at me and I' He is talking faster now, I see tears prickle in his eyes, him holding them back.

Looking down at the floor he continues, 'She ended up saying things that I, argh!' I want to comfort him in some way, but I am rigid in just seeing my best friend this way. 'that, that I wasn't a man and that, I, I'm stupid and ugly in real life and that, that no one – would ever want to love me. Then she left.' He heaves out a large sob, pressing his hands into his face and leaning his arms on his knees.

I feel what Phil must have when he heard this, embarrassment, shock, dismay and utter repulse at how someone could say that. I am speechless and don't know how to respond.

'Oh Phil' Maddy breathes, probably feeling similar.

I edge closer to Phil and try to comfort him by wrapping an arm around him, rather uneasy in my own emotions. Maddy sits across from me, now leaning on the little table, 'It's nothing, just one girl, anyone would be lucky to have you-'

Phil half nods, but lifts his head up, 'BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T? What if she was right... I'M 26 HERE! There's got to be a reason! I mean why would you just- just-'

I can finally find words to say 'No. No stop it Phil. She's the one who's stupid.-'

His next outburst takes me aback, 'WHAT IF NO ONE EVER WILL? NEVER.' He breaks down completely in front us, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, sobbing heavily into his knee creases.

'Phil! Listen to me! You're a great guy, I would know, I can't let my best friend be treated like this by a complete stranger' I manage,

'Who are you going to believe? Someone who barely knows you and is judging you, not knowing what a wonderful person you are – or your two, close, friends who know you really are an amazing person'

Maddy couldn't speak a better truth.

It makes Phil look up, a look of recognition on his face, of some reversal to these emotions inside of him.

His bright blue eyes clear from the haze, and I finally think we got through to him.

'You, you think so?' coherent words. Finally.

'Yes' A simple answer for an obvious question.

With no warning Phil then turns to me and hugs me, and I feel that he needs it. What best friend wouldn't hug them in a time like this? I would do the same to him.

I hug back, the man hug type, when he pulls away there is no awkward coughs like in the movies, he genuinely needs this proof that people treasure him and love him, if we can love him as a friend this much, anyone could easily strongly love him in a relationship.

Shortly after he says 'thanks, I just, you know when you get bogged down in thoughts and I just, I've felt this before and now with everything I just had this fear and'

'I know Phil, we've all felt it sometime in our lives' Maddy speaks what runs in my own thought track.

'I nod in agreement, and I get up, patting Phil on the knee as I walk past, saying, 'Anyone want like a coffee or anything? I know I'm drained' To try and perk the atmosphere up a bit,

'yeah, thanks Dan' Phil smiles an thankful look at me, and I'm glad, and I hope that he never has to feel this way again.

I leave the room, Maddy and Phil alone in there, probably housing more comforting thoughts to make him feel better. After making the coffees I go back in and Maddy is sitting next to Phil on the sofa now, I hand them their drinks and perch back on the table.

'Hey Dan, we had an idea, it seems somebody here needs cheering up, and it being that you're filming today, we thought that we should do something extra this afternoon, I mean it's barely 1pm and there's still time' Maddy explains,

'Yeah that sounds like a really good idea – where do you want to go now?'

'I heard the London Zoo was having a Late Night Exhibit all week, sound good? That way we'll get most of the day out of it' Phil seems more as himself now, recommending the usual fun antics we do.

'Oh awesome I've always wanted to go there!'

'Me too, it's set!' I respond to Maddy and Phil,

'Let's go we should really get going to have enough time!'

We follow Phil's words and get up, grabbing our coats and pulling on our shoes, we take the now infamous elevator and reach the lobby bit again, going outside.

'Right, Phil, one question, where the hell is it?!' I ask the obvious question, we really need to know now.

'Uummm, yeah good point okay hold on-' I see him pull out his phone, he flicks on the screen, and is met by multiple texts from this Kristie person, he quickly slides his finger left of them all to delete them. I'm glad he is going to get over this. 'right, okay it says we gotta take the tube to Camden Town, then it's a short walk'

'Let's go!' I exclaim, happy that Phil is together again. We walk quickly back down the tube station, and hop on the correct train after bustling through all the mix of people again.

As the train rocks on the tracks, I catch Maddy looking at me from the corner of my eye,

'You know you have these little dimples,' she points at my face, 'Just there'

I can feel myself blushing inside, but joke it off and say 'yeah funny thing my face does that' I smile widely at her, then she give a cute little giggle at me, making my insides flutter.

We finally reach Camden, and we look to Phil for directions, he turns us in the right direction and we continue to walk that direction, shoving my hands in my pockets, Maddy and Phil walk together in front of me, making small talk, or having a conversation about something else Maddy and Phil like.

I quickly talk to the camera, remembering we are actually supposed to film today, and explain what's going on – again.

Shutting off the camera and breathing in the fresh air from this rare walk outside, I look up to see cascading trees peer over a wall over the top of us, so we're walking in a tree dome-tunnel. The green flickers all around as a warm breeze blows past, catching in Maddy's hair, blowing it all around elegantly into a swirl of blond and brown highlights.

I catch myself entranced, sometimes people are more beautiful when they look away, but I'm pretty sure no one quite knows why.

**PHIL'S POV**

Me and Maddy walk side by side, leading the path to London Zoo, as I tell her, 'What do you want to see most?'

'Oh I don't know, I like little monkeys you know? Like Marmosets and stuff' Maddy replies,

'See! Oh! I actually know what they are! Yeah there was this blog I found with a load of weird animals on, and there was one with a racoon thing which was a dog cat and it was so cool!' I feel I may have scared her a little, but instead she says,

'Ahh you mean the Tanuki!'

'That's it!' I laugh at her knowledge; she seems to make me smile all the time.

'Yeah I know way too much about animals, you know growing up with constant animal documentaries on the TV, couldn't get enough of them'

'This will sounds weird, tell me to stop if I get too strange, but me too' slightly weirded out by the common interest, what next ensues is an excited conversation about all weird animals and discussing my favourite animals too, obviously Lions and Red Pandas.

Finally we reach the entrance to the London Zoo, the sign impressive as the huge marble name towers over us, the ticket office just through the gates.

We pay to enter, and all file in past mingling people around the place. We are met by a huge expanse of land, filled with animals behind fences and shops everywhere; you wouldn't expect this to even exist so close to a confined and busy city.

I break away from Maddy, and she rejoins in conversation with Dan behind me, I end up getting distracted by almost anything that is fluffy and moves.

We wander around, I record some footage for the video of weird or adorable animals, and we crack a few jokes now and again, and generally have an awesome day. At about 3pm we watch the feeding of the llamas and camels just for Dan, which I must say he loves from the expression on his face! Later in the day we catch a bite to eat in the rainforest cafe set up near the small monkeys Maddy was talking about, just after to go and awe and the cuteness which is the bundles of fluff jumping all around the enclosure.

After a little bit more of wondering around the amazing zoo, I turn to Dan and Maddy and say 'Hey guys, I feel like a milkshake, I spotted a stand over there' and point in that general direction.

'Well Phil you do look very Milkshake-y, if you feel like that' Dan laughs at me, or at his coy joke, 'But either way, I don't really fancy one, Maddy, you?'

I turn to Maddy, 'Nah I'm alright Phil, why don't we meet you on this hill bench thing up here?' I look to where she gestures and shrug,

'Sure thing, never a bad time for a milkshake for me!' I turn around, smiling at them as they head off in the opposite direction to me up the grassy hill, and I walk to the highly decorated stand a few feet away.

Walking by myself, I let the sun beat down on my face, the British weather finally starting to actually feel like summer, I smile as my face submerges in the rays, no doubt already burning me. I greet the guy on the other side of the stand, and look at the shakes available, scanning the list, I pick out what looks to be my new favourite, 'Just Oreo and chocolate please, thanks' I say as I hand him the money.

Why do we always say just and thanks when ordering? It's so British! After sloshing the shake into a special lion cup (yes I asked) I turn around, sucking the straw and fiddling it in between my teeth.

Adjusting the straps of my backpack, I look up, I'm near the lemur enclosure now, and I spot a ring tailed lemur perching on a log, but what I am more captivated by is the girl sitting in front of the bars, on a bench, drawing on her lap.

I walk a little closer, seemingly captivated by the way she concentrates as her hand moves over the paper, sketching delicately the curves of the lemurs face and features, her Ombre hair, just below shoulder length flopping over her neck and the front of her face, tucked behind her ear it peaks through the dark brown strands.

I never believed Dan, when he said how he really loves Maddy, not even knowing her for a few weeks, how someone could fall so quickly, and so hard. I don't know whether it's just the juxtaposition of feeling so worthless this morning, that I feel that nothing else matters in the world now I have seen such a beautiful person as the one who sits on the bench in front of me. Now I feel love at first sight is true, however cliché.

I build up the courage to take a few steps forward, trying to be casual as I realise I have probably been staring at her, with a freezing milkshake sticking to my hand, this is such a good image, Phil.

Edging closer to the cage, and her, I preoccupy myself with the lemurs, leaping about the cage and rattling the bars, they make me chuckle, I'm near the bench now, and go to stand just beside the end of it, careful how I act to not seem creepy, I'm not usually this nervous around anyone.

Just as I feel comfortable to sit down, I turn around to see the bench, but suddenly there's a great clatter behind me which makes me jump and let out that little stupid surprised sound I always make, me jumping makes the milkshake slop out of the cup halfway onto my hand and I turn around quickly to see two huge eyes staring at me closely through the bars, almost mocking me at my escapade.

I look down at myself, covered my hand in brown liquid I look past my left hand, and finally see the girl almost peeing herself in laughter, her laugh is so musical and her eyes crease at the corners, her round face framed by her long hair.

Once she has noticed me I feel myself blush, but I smile back, and sense that the key to this girl is probably laughter, which I seem to be good at right now.

Wiping the shake on my hand on myself to clean me off, I place the cup on the bench beside where I stand, and see her looking at it, 'You alright there?'

'Yeah thanks' my response is almost automatic before I realise she's talking to me, Me! 'Uhh yeah thanks'

'You already said that!' Hearing her voice just adds to the curiosity of this girl building up inside me, but suddenly I feel rather stupid again.

'Yeah oh dear I do that a lot I guess,' Flicking the hair out my eyes by moving my head I move the cup and sit down on the bench, this is progress.

'So, you like lions right?' I'm taken aback by the question, am I really that easy to read?!

'What?'

'Your cup, you know, lions..' She draws out the word and point playfully at the cup, tucking her pencil behind her ear.

'Oh right yeah of course, yeah I do, a lot' I feel me making a fool of myself.

'I noticed you especially asked for it over there..' wait, she was watching me? 'And you know you seem to have a limited vocab of those words'

'Ahh yeah sorry, dam it! I don't usually, I mean, hey I noticed you like drawing? That's really good!' Changing the subject I gesture at her, honestly amazed at the sketch of the lemur, the eyes captivated perfectly.

'Oh it's not, really it isn't!' Her denial makes me want to compliment her even more.

'Hey no look it is! I can see the mischief in his eyes, making me spill my lion cup!' Okay I'm really not in this flirting lark.

Instead of being weirded out she laughs along with my chuckle, and says 'I'm Freyja by the way, nice to meet you'

'Hey! And I'm Phil, you too!' Hey, a name's good, and Freyja, what a pretty and unusual name. 'I guess you like lemurs though right?' edging on the conversation,

'You got me, they like my favourite animal!'

'Well you obviously already know mine!'

She laughs with me again, our voices seem to entwine as one, filling the evening red sky, 'Well I really should be going, but it was nice talking to you – do you want my number? I would love to meet sometime'

Her forward attitude surprises me a little, but I am more than grateful, I would never be able to pose such a question, 'Wow yeah sure, here' I hand her my IPhone for her to enter my number.

As I pass her the phone she jokily raises her eyebrow at me, 'Lemongrab huh?' She knows him! How is this going so well?!

'Yeah how'd you know? I bet you already know me inside out from our first conversation!'

'It seems to be that way!' I only just notice the sparkle in her eye, behind her glasses she turn to look slightly up at me, and the light bounces around the rim so I can see her light blue, almost grey eyes, a swirl of colour. 'Here you go' She passes back my phone, 'I'll text you sometime, okay? I really have to be going now though'

'Yeah sure' I chuckle as she packs away her things, and slides her bag over her shoulder, slipping past me and the fence, smiling at me behind her as she walks away, back up the hill.

**MADDY'S POV**

As Phil walks off behind us, we climb the shallow hill, and approach the tall oak tree with a bench beside it, carved into a wolf head. We get to the top of the hill as Dan puffs heavily, 'Ever get any exercise? Oh wait, that's right, you don't!'

'hey shut up, not my fault I'm a lazy bugger' he jokes in reply as we sit, him puffing still,

'yeah but you see, it kinda is!'

'Okay fine it is' He concedes to me and chuckles lightly, I notice we are both sat quite close to each other now.

The light of the tree above once again merges it's colourful light with the bright green grass which surrounds us, morphing into a big green dome that encases only me and Dan; which right now is the only thing I feel that matters.

It must be near enough 7pm now, as I see the sun shining an orange haze over the zoo below in the distance, casting the shadow of the tree further down our faces. The silhouette of the fences and giraffes in the distance looks so peaceful, almost as we are sitting right in Africa, but the only difference is that I cast my eyes down to see a busy tour group of young children gawping at the lemurs below, and next to them, what looks like Phil hanging around the enclosure.

Looking beside me, I sense Dan watching me, but that prickly feeling you get from the instinct is replaced by the fluttery feeling in my insides again, and I feel my head get hot. I turn my head so I can see him better, but when I move my head around, I misjudge how far he is away from me and realise that now out faces are within inches of each other.

I breath in sharply at the surprise, and noticed Dan's eyes widen slightly at my quick movement, but then I can feel his warm breath on my nose, my mouth, and I have this urge to just, lean up and kiss him. Right here and now.

I know how I feel, but I'm adamant he feels we are only friends, and only ever will be, these thoughts run through my head all too fast, but are quickly eradicated as Dan tilts his head down, closer to me, and brings his face up so our lips touch and he presses his mouth onto mine.

The sensation is by such a surprise, but more of a pleasant happening, I don't know what to do with myself, I'm completely limp, I close my eyes, that's what you do isn't it? And all I am thinking is 'He's kissing me he's kissing me he's actually kissing me'

And that's all he's doing. Kissing me. And I want nothing more. I find the ability to move and put my hand onto my legs to push myself up to his height more, and kiss him back.

What seems like a lifetime was only realistically about 3 seconds, but who am I to judge, for me it could have been an eternity.

When he pulls away, I open my eyes, to be met by the most beautiful deep brown, lost in heaven eyes, up close now, and I couldn't have a nicer view. His feel of the kiss lingers on my lips, the sensation of his small tooth scrape still engraved on the left of my lip,

Just as I come back to reality he pulls back further and quietly says 'I'm sorry I'

Instead, I don't know what to say, he has taken my breath away, but manage 'Don't be, no it's, it's'

He reassures himself and turns to me. 'Look, Maddy, I have to tell you this now, now or never right? Well, I, I think,' he hesitates. 'That I love you'

His words hang in the air for a few seconds, this is all happening so fast, the shock of the kiss and now this-

'I've never felt this before'

I reply,'Honestly, I never thought I could feel this way, and, and I think, this feeling is mutual' I turn to him, look him in the eyes and give him a big smile, really, I am so happy I could cry.

I love Dan Howell.

'Well, that's' He breathes out, 'that was nice'

I laugh at him again, this time he joins me, 'yes, nice, indeed'

'Was this unexpected?' I pose the question,

'For me, yes – and I'm guessing for you even more so' He has me right there.

I lift my hand off my legs where it was laying, and find Dan's hand resting on the bench in the almost darkness, and trace my fingers down his hand creases until our hands entwine as one.

He does not hesitate or move away, instead he squeezes mine back, and we stay this way for a little while in silence.

'So, the reason we're here, what do you want for that graphics art again?' My question hangs in the conversation before we burst out laughing again, 'And i presume this isn't in the video' Dan continues, chuckling, and our giggles fill the night air.

**A/N And there you have it! I've been told there may have been some feels induced in this Chapter, so sorry for those! Next Chapter up soon!**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews, and fav/follow if you want to :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here it is the 14th Chapter! Thanks for staying by this fic and for all the lovely feedback it really means a lot! I shan't be updating for the next 2 weeks because I am going away (with no wifi someone save me) but I thought it'd be nice to tell you!**

**Chapter 14**

**Happy For You**

**DAN'S POV**

Everything that just happened still hasn't quite locked together in my mind yet. That Kiss – Where did that come from? I had never done anything like that in my life – what I did was definitely not me, but either way I'm glad I did.

Maddy is still next to me on this bench, and she is leaning her head on my shoulder, my hand still clasped around hers, as she has her eyes shut and hair pushed over her face.

I sigh, everything seeming so perfect – then it daunts on me, does this mean I have a girlfriend? That, that Maddy is in a relationship, with me?

After weeks of shutting my emotions away, pulling them back, scared of the reaction, of her, Phil, and well, everyone else – what caused me to just put myself out there?

I tell myself it was just the moment, it just felt right, but even though it still nags in the back of my mind, I let the overwhelming sense of euphoria take over me.

Gently turning my head I see Maddy, actually asleep on my shoulder, though I can't imagine the bench is that comfy, she seems content – I turn my attention back to the bottom of the Hill, I have no idea how long it's been, but I haven't seen Phil in a while.

He's not with that person I saw him with earlier by the Lemurs, and I can't see him anywhere within my view.

Sliding my Phone out of my pocket, carefully as to not disturb Maddy, I see the time is a little past 8pm, this has been such a long day. Texting Phil;

'Where are you? It's been a while'

I realise maybe he went off with the person, probably a girl, so I should be happy for him, but he could have at least texted me first.

As I shove it back into the pocket, I stir Maddy and she wakes up quite suddenly, as if she's been in a long dream.

'Oh!' She looks puzzled at why her face was stuck on my shoulder and jolts up 'I'm Sorry – What- What?'

It takes a second for her to register, looking around for answers somewhere floating in the air, then locks on my face, I simply smile back, waiting for her to click.

She tilts her head at me, then 'oh, oh god that's right'

I laugh back at her, making her chuckle as well, shaking her head at me, only then do I realise that she is no longer holding hands with me, as she pulls her hands through her hair shaking it out.

The tender moment we shared leaves an imprint of her touch on my hand, and even though we kissed, a more special action that anything, having her connected to me forms a bond I just want to reform again.

Suddenly my phone buzzes, a text from Phil. I look down at it, and it's a one word reply,

'Home'

What?

Phil – Phil is at Home? I thought we were going to see the bats and the evening show, why is he home so early I don't understand...

Before I can think anything else, another message from him,

'I'm Happy for you'

His response confuses me, how does he know about – does he even? What is he referring to; I swear he can't know – can he?

The puzzled look on my face must give this away, as Maddy snaps me back to where we are,

'Dan what's wrong? Where's Phil I can't see him anywhere'

'He's, he's at home?' I ask her and myself, with no idea what to do,

'What? Why? How did he even get home so fast?' She seems as confused as me right now, turning to me she continues, gesturing to my phone, 'What time is it anyway?'

'A little past 8, and I have no idea, really, we should leave' I speak as I try to stand up, making my way down the hill.

Hastily following me Maddy catches up, 'What are we leaving right now? Okay – but, but do you think he saw us?'

Maddy's got it. I bet he did. Oh Phil.

I'm Sorry.

Am I?

'But what if he did?' We are walking and talking right now, making out way through the dimly lit wide pathway leading to the exit. 'I don't understand, he knew-'

I abruptly stop in my tracks, recalling that I only really just professed my love for Maddy like an Hour ago- and now she's going to find out this obsession I've had with her – oh god.

'Knew what Dan?' She asks _the_ question.

'Uhh' I swivel round, wide eyed, 'just, well, just that I didn't think he would have a problem with us basically'

'Oh' She takes in a breath and purses her lips, unexpectedly she actually walks faster, turning back to me and says 'well you know Phil better than me – he either gave us space, or, or you know, he's sensitive' She shrugs and I know exactly what she means.

The fiasco with that bitch earlier merged with this, I can't even imagine the conflict he must be dealing with right now.

However, her first point may be right, he's understanding, right? He knew, and seemed so cool with it all- I can only guess until I get home and actually talk to him.

xxxx

After the reverse of the journey we took earlier, we reach Maddy's floor, she steps out the lift, nodding delicately at me and smiling, I try to smile back, it's only the right thing to do after such a truly amazing night, but my concern for Phil may never be replaced by this.

'See you soon' I call to her, as she proceeds down the corridor,

'Yeah, see you tomorrow' she responds, yeah, tomorrow is definitely good too.

The lift takes my back up; I use the mirrored walls to fix my hair, how I always stupidly do if I'm worried or something.

Finally reaching our flat door, I take a deep breath and turn the key. Expecting some crumpled version of Phil again, I am pleasantly surprised as I walk in on Phil playfully sitting crossed legged on the lounge chair, rapidly typing on his phone with a goofy smile.

My concerns are lifted from my shoulders, and I make a big smile, joking 'Phil what are you doing? Why did you le-'

He cuts me off – 'ssSHHH!'

'What? Why? It's texting not a phone call!' I am curious so sit down by him peering at his Phone, I see an unfamiliar name of 'Freyja' as the recipient.

'Just' He doesn't look up at me, still furiously texting and laughing to himself at the same time,

'Who are you even texting?' He finally puts his Phone down and looks up, the full force of a beaming smile faced at me.

'Freyja, I met her at the zoo'

Still really confused I reside to questioning him on this later, 'ah okay, but why did you leave so early, and those texts they seemed a bit – un-Phil'

'Oh those, well, that was like before, well, basically I saw you and Maddy, holding hands on the bench and –' He's talking slower again, but not the sad Phil I knew earlier, more of a cheerful, but just a careful speaking Phil, 'I wanted to leave you to it, I know how much she means to you, and yeah I felt a little bad I guess, but then Freyja texted me and now I'm happy I guess, she's great'

He kind of babbled the last bit, but now at least I am happy for him, and apparently him for me, wow I can't believe things are going alright now.

'Okay well, she seems nice and at least you're all okay, you know, since this morning-'

'Oh yeah I'm totally fine since then now' He goes back to looking at his Phone again 'Thanks'

'Oh god! I realised we're supposed to be filming today!' I suddenly remember and feel slightly stupid, having not filmed anything in a few hours...

'It'll be fine, we have loads from the Zoo and let's just film making Dinner or something' Phil replies,

'Yeah fine I guess that'll, see you in a bit for that then' I walk out the room getting a little acknowledgeable nod from Phil, and go into my room, flopping on my bed, content, I let the thoughts from earlier with Maddy fill my head again, leaving me happy just wanting her touch again.

xxxx

**MADDY'S POV**

Still ecstatic from, well everything that happened, even after ages to get over it, I still can't push away the feeling of wanting to see Dan again.

Its Sunday again now, the week has gone by too quickly, yet so much has happened it somehow feels like an eternity.

Dan's been texting me and popping in over the past few days, just little things, he's explained he's been a tad busy with editing the video and such, which I'm fine with as he said that Monday we can do something, and I should meet with them today - for real this time – to discuss what I will actually have to do for this darn job!

So I am having another lazy day, exchanging texts with Dan in the meantime until we meet, we end up bringing up the topic of what being on youtube is like.

Maddy – 'So how do you just talk to a camera and get a million views?'

Dan – 'Honestly I don't know anymore I just do'

Dan – 'Maybe if you were to watch them you would know'

Dan – 'Wait don't do that, or do, whatever I guess you will anyway'

Stupidly it hadn't crossed my mind. It would be the obvious thing to do, right? What kind of a friend am I if I don't even know how they actually spend their life?

Maddy – 'Okay good idea... maybe I will ;)'

Dan – 'Go ahead'

Dan – 'WAIT start with the latest, you don't have to touch 2009 me, honestly'

Really Dan? Now I'll just be curious you idiot!

Maddy – 'Now I want to! You really are not good at reverse psychology'

I put the Phone down on the table and grab my laptop, searching in youtube 'Dan Howell' betting on that it will show up with something.

Sure enough, his channel, 'Danisnotonfire' is the first result, clicking on it I subscribe, a fat load that'll do me now I'll have a personal reminder of videos from him himself let alone a machine – but either way I go onto his video list.

My Phone buzzes again;

Maddy – 'Going now, last chance'

Dan – 'Go on I don't care'

Maddy – 'Are you sure?'

Dan – 'um, actually, let me recommend you not watching the Tumblr tag first, go watch another one, just NOT THAT ONE'

Maddy – 'Am I missing something? Why? O.o'

Dan – 'haha just don't.'

Seeing he is actually serious about this, I flick lower down his video list,

'Woa, got quite a collection here' I murmur to myself, seeing the extensive list and thumbnails of Dan's videos.

'How Not To Stay Cool'

'Dan & Phil vs. Tumblr'

'What Not To Do At The Beach'

I read a few video names and notice the jist is that he tells us mostly not what to do, and judging by what I know of Dan, this does make sense!

Following his advice I stay away from the Tumblr tag, knowing all too well the craziness and general awesomeness but potential 'other things' it holds, I completely understand. The first video that attracts me is his Draw My Life – It then dawns on me that I bet his fans know more about his life than I do. Oh.

I go ahead and click on it, half way through the video I do realise I know very little about his home life, but now I do and learn a lot about him I never knew before.

Before I can stop myself I find myself on a long journey of clicking through all his videos on the suggestion bar, one after the other, an hour or more passes by of me watching him, he's so funny and relatable, I realise now how he has almost 2 million fans.

He leaves me almost in hysterics at nearly every video, and that combined with me just staring at his beautiful face for a while leaves me in a brilliant mood.

I only get through about 17 or so... that's not too many is it? How do I find myself just lost in a Dan Video Marathon?

I only then realise my Phone has been buzzing a lot as I check on it again, um, I have 6 new texts from Dan, checking the time I see I have not responded for about 2 hours, aimlessly floating through youtube does actually take some time..

Dan – 'How you getting on there?'

Dan – 'Now I'm worried you're not replying '

Dan – 'Oh shit have I scared you'

Dan – 'Sorry if anyone has please reply now I'm scared'

Dan – 'Okay I'm hoping for the best now I hope you're just dead from my amazingness ok'

Dan – 'So yeah were you going to come into the studio to talk about the art this evening? :)'

Yeah I haven't actually replied to any of these and now I feel bad, oops. Instead of feeling too bad and making him wait any longer, I reply;

Maddy – 'Yeah sure, what time do you get there?'

It's like five –ish now, I've just wasted this day with sleep ins, tumble and youtube, I don't know about you but that sounds like a pretty good life to me.

He texts back really quickly, I like guys who do that, shows they care and aren't douches I guess.

Dan – 'It starts from 7 – 9 and we get there at like 6 or earlier, so pretty soon, we're going to leave soon anyway, you can meet us there if you want'

It sounds like a good Idea to just meet them there as I am in no way even publicly presentable right now in my slippers and hoodie, good look. So I reside to probably sneaking in the studio and talking to them afterwards.

Maddy – 'If I talk to you after the show is that okay? I mean you probably need time beforehand right?'

Dan – 'Yeah good idea we have to set up and stuff, see you then 3'

His little heart emoji makes my insides flutter, even though it's just a little typing it seems really sentimental coming from Dan especially.

Maddy – 'Okay will do!x'

Texting Dan seems so much more conclusive and easier to talk to him, even though I find him an open person to talk about anything, now I know a bit more about him through his videos, I think it's always been easier for me to type to people rather than actually talk.

Maybe we're all like that inside.

About 2 hours pass and it's 7, I guess if I leave now I'll get there for just before 8, good plan right?

Getting ready after somewhat procrastinating (New word!) away from even getting changed through Tumblr, I finally drag myself out the door of my flat.

Making the monotonous journey to the studios as I did all those weeks ago for my first interview, now when I enter these doors I will have a purpose and a newfound confidence in myself of even being there.

I push open the glass doors to the building and once again I'm met with the familiar surroundings of BBC Radio Studios, and all the bustling people walking around doing specific jobs.

Looking at the panel to the left of my I see the list of names and what show they do at what time in which studio, very helpful as I find the exact location of Dan and Phil in their studio.

Following the directions of the map and panel I find myself climbing a few stairs and wondering through some security areas using the key I was posted a few days earlier, and I finally reach a green lounge area with black sofas and a TV.

This is where it said they should be but I can't seem to see them any- oh wait! I spy the all too stereotypical green spotty shoulder of Dan's colourful shirt, and realise they are in the studio behind a glass wall to the right of this lounge area.

Poking my head through the door I catch Phil's eye and he smiles at me whilst talking into the mic, I'm just glad he's happy, I'll have to ask Dan what happened earlier.

Then Dan finally notices me and gestures me to come in, and I nod to him and the few other people in the studio, I stay quiet as Phil is talking about some kind of Owl Swarm City with 'Internet News' audio effects following what he says.

I sit down on a little black bench behind the audio desk out of the way of the cameras I see dotted around the studio, in a few of Dan's Videos I remember him mentioning that you can watch the Radio show online, and I expect his 2 million fans have all eyes on them live right now, kind of eerie really.

Dan smiles at me through the wires and microphones hanging over head every now and again as he continues with the show, I didn't think to listen to the first hour and a half as I have a brain, so I only catch the end of what they are saying in the show.

Strewn around the floor of the studio is a reminisce of some apocalyptic fight including base ball bats and hard boiled eggs – I don't want to know. Behind the boys is a somewhat hallucinogenic spiral digital screen covered in various fan arts people have sent in I suppose, with for a reason I cannot fathom, a Queen mask is In the middle with the colourful lights peeking through her eyes making it look psychedelic. I guess this wall might as well be Dan and Phil in a nutshell. Crazy and beautiful.

The show comes to a close with a satisfying song by Bastille accompanied by a music video someone sent in, and Dan walks around the desk to greet me, wrapping me in a big hug and a smile, before introducing the others to this mysterious girl who let herself into the studio.

I exchange hellos with Phil and then Dan says, 'Everyone this is Maddy, she's the graphics art person, yeah'

'Thanks, yeah just here to discuss some stuff' I reply to the few other people in the room.

I get a few 'Okay's and nods from them all, before Dan quickly takes me by the hand, and leads me out of the studio into the lounge as Phil follows behind. His touch to my hand fills me with a warm flush as we are connected again, and it just feels so right now.

We sit down on one of the chairs together and Phil sits opposite us, he does not question us holding hands, as I guess he has already cleared this all up with Dan beforehand?

'Soooo...' I start after a somewhat awkward silence,

'Yeah' Dan lets out a small cough, 'So you were hired here to do us some graphics art huh?'

'Yup' I give him a smile and he returns a knowing glance,

'I'm not sure what we want, just something that describes the show really' Phil interjects,

As Dan continues, 'Yeah, I mean the small snippet you heard probably isn't enough, but you can listen again on youtube and such' Dan pauses and I nod in reply – 'actually you know what this is way too formal, you know us, Phil likes lions, the internet is weird, do whatever you feel is right after doing whatever research you want to do'

'Great Dan that's brilliant advice' Phil jokily undercuts him,

'It is actually!'

'Well as you know I watched a few of your videos earlier today Dan, and by the way I laughed a lot, you are weird' My comment makes him blush a little which just makes me want to laugh in his face, after everything and how confident I have seen he can be, he still is deep down an awkward soul.

'Yeah, so just put that weirdness into your art I guess, it would help watching Phil's too' Dan continues,

'I will I promise, there's only so many hours in the day!' I look at Phil and he's smiling politely and laughs, understandingly, but I still feel as if there's something he's either hiding or something he wants to get back to.

'Well then this was fun, and probably could've been done earlier, but you know us I never get anything done' Dan concludes the conversation and starts to get up, turning to me and smiling, hinting for me to follow him I guess, so I stand as well, as he takes my hand again, making me flutter all over again.

We all get half way down a few floors heading outside when Dan stops in his tracks. 'Oh god'

'what?' I am curious and slightly concerned, then Phil realises too,

'Oh dam yeah'

'What is it?' I turn to them both, a quizzical look on my face.

'I forgot, people usually meet us after the studio, and we haven't introduced you yet, there will be a shit storm' Dan has genuine worry on his face at this moment.

'I mean you could exit earlier to us, but we usually take a while so if you don't mind waiting' I almost agree to Phil, but Dan cuts in,

'No I can't make Maddy do that, she wouldn't want to wait by herself when it's so dark anyway – they have to deal with it sometime anyway..' He seems to try and flatten the knot of dilemma out inside his head,

'Well I don't know what to do, let's just go down, there might now be that many people today'

'Okay fine' Dan says, I've just been sort of watching their conversation, not having anything to input I just go along with what they are going to do, unfamiliar with his fans I think it would be quite cool to meet them anyway.

'I wouldn't mind being with you, I'm sure they'll be fine, just people right?'

'haha.. yeah.. people' Dan jokes and raises his eyebrows in mock concern, 'maybe, I don't know some usually freak out, scare me sometimes too'

'Yeah they can be weird, they are really nice though, just see how it goes okay?' Phil talks as he proceeds out the corridor into the lobby with the glass front, walking with them I instantly see at least 6 girls suddenly freak out and jump up and down at the sight of Dan and Phil.

When Phil pushes open the door I can hear one screaming and flailing her arms about, fair enough, if I were to meet one of my idols I probably would act similarly anyway.

Stepping out Phil is bombarded with the first girl instantly wrapping him in a tight hug, being polite he hugs back, but before I can take my eyes off them too look back at Dan for some condolence to this sudden madness he has had to take his hand away from mine to do the same to another girl, almost in tears.

I hang in the background, standing behind Dan sometimes as they sign things, hug and get pictures taken, it's understandable, but every time Dan hugs another young girl a twinge of jealousy tweaks inside of me, I know it really shouldn't, it's so stupid, but it does.

Once they are all done, which is like after a good half hour of polite exchanges of chatting, they are finally ready to leave, and I notice that not once did they have to explain who I was, they are all completely understanding after all. At least I hope. I know what people are like on the internet, which is where most of these people seem to have come from.

We make our way back down the sheltered area in front of the building into the street and hail a cab, the journey back home if filled with interesting conversation very usual with us, and I had a generally good day, discovering more about the once mysterious boy I saw crammed into the same lift as me.

** A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and if you did please Favourite/Follow below, and review to tell me what you think as I am thankful for all feedback. Updating soon (ish)!**

**Also new cover photo, Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay here's the 15th Chapter! Sorry it took so long I was on holiday and haven't updated for three weeks! Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Please favourite/follow if you like it, and review if you have time as I would love some feedback! ^.^**

**Chapter 15**

**Prying Eyes**

It's Monday again, usually the dread of millions of people, today I just can't wait for my day to start. I lazily drag myself out of bed again, I decided to get up about 8ish, I don't feel like I've wasted the day but at the same time I felt I've slept in a little.

So now what's on for today? Youtube? Research? Is that what I'll call it, research, yeah going on Tumblr and basically stalking your boyfriend's internet life for work is called research right?

Hold up. Boyfriend. Is, is he my boyfriend now? I guess he is. It's a weird but beautiful concept really.

After the kafuffle of getting ready in the morning only to sit in the same position all day, I finally sit comfortably on my sofa with a cup of coffee.

Searching now Phil's username, AmazingPhil, I end up on a long spree of his videos, and even I can admit he's really adorable. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

The first I watch is on the recommended on his channel, 'Halloween Brownie Graveyard' Even though it's nowhere near Halloween honestly I have no idea where to start.

Ploughing through loads of his videos creates a deeper understanding of his character and what he's like, much like Dan, even though I already personally know him it's a nice insight to his life and past.

Not trying to seem totally stalkerish I end my long spree after I judge to be about 20 videos, including meeting his mother, the saga of Simon and his whole life also in drawn form, not to mention the Krave challenge of his lion suit.

After giving it some thought I make a list of the stereotypical character the fans would know them as, under Phil I put, 'Lions, innocent, cute animals etc' and under Dan's it's hard not to simply put 'awkward, llamas? and, - placentas' although I'm not sure how that would help me.

It does feel weird making a list like this because I obviously know I've got something there wrong, knowing a person in real life is so much more different than how they present themselves to fans on the internet, no matter how well you may think you know a person I guarantee there will always be something extra.

I'm almost at the point of brainstorming further ideas for art, when on the suggestions list, a few videos called 'Phil is not on fire' pop up.

Curious, the links lead me into what feels like a time lapse of their friendship. This first video is obviously what Dan referred to himself as 2009 Dan and warned me to stay away from, but honestly it's too late now I'm already in fits of giggles laughing at their antics.

Soon finding myself on a journey of their friendship, I realise that as they progress it seems they still have that deep connection but don't express it as much, like in the first video obviously I saw it as two guys just mucking around, and if someone didn't point it out to me I would not have seen it as anything more.

Great, now I'm on this huge philosophical tangent of finding my two close friend's past when one didn't even want me to, the fact he was so cautious of me finding it does make me feel slightly guilty that I'm not respecting that, although his past is the best way to do my research, right?

Almost until I do get carried away again, my phone buzzes once more, It's Dan.

Dan – 'Morning!'

This text alone brings a huge smile to my face, all morning they haven't failed to make me smile.

I text back,

Maddy – 'Morning? It's almost midday! I've been up since 8! Haha' Then I do realise I have been sat on youtube for 4 hours, but that's completely normal...

Dan – 'oh well I have a screwed up sleeping pattern midday might as well be midnight for all I can tell! I just woke up! So what are you up to?'

He is still texting back almost instantly, and I still like that.

Maddy – 'Actually I've been 'researching' you and Phil again! Just my job now I guess, I'll start designing soon I hope'

Dan – 'Oh I feel so weird when I know you're watching me! It's a strange feeling! Okay I'll leave you to it, tell me if you have any questions for either me or Phil okay?'

Maddy – 'Sure, will do'

As I seem to close the conversation I realise there is something deeper down in me that I know about Dan now, I feel I could analyse everything he does and make it seem like I have known him all my life – yet now I see no one including me could have as a special relationship as Dan and Phil.

**DAN'S POV**

Just seeing Maddy's last text, I feel happier when I'm connected to her, even if it's just a few exchanges of texts a day, it still feels more special than anything I ever have before.

Residing in basically having a do nothing day, apart from writing a script for a new video, Tumblr it is.

Slouching in the sofa by the TV as I usually do, pulling open my laptop I am greeted by the all too familiar Tumblr homepage, there since I last sat on it for hours on end.

I follow a few people who are fans of me, they do this really annoying thing where they change their blog just so I follow them, then flip back into someone who spams my dash with things I really don't want to see.

My dash is full of once more pictures of me and Phil on last night's radio show, not like I don't like seeing my face; just sometimes it gets a bit annoying seeing the whole fandom's reactions every two seconds.

I'm about to unfollow this one person, but as my scroll bar jumps down, I'm met with the post which I have dreaded since last night.

There on my dash, I see endless amounts of reblogs from this person – of Maddy.

Arguments, conspiracies, strings of posts just of her face and her standing awkwardly behind us outside the studio, every picture captioned by a hateful or curious comment, which really is none of their business.

My stomach drops, and a beating headache wells up inside of me. What have I done? Have I put both Maddy and me in danger? The urge to cry, the emotion and frustration of this all swells up and I can't take it anymore, I keep scrolling, it would be better if I don't but I can't. I keep going, the anxiety and worry for our safety grows as I see the comments.

'Who is this anyway?!'

'We saw her leaving with them!'

'Look how close she is to Dan who is she?'

'What gives her the right to be with Dan she's so new we've know him for longer!'

I feel the anger and means to just punch the screen, though that will never do me any good. I can't believe they can't just leave my personal life out of things! I've seen the shit storms about Cat in L.A, it happened only last month at VidCon – and my brother – don't get me started.

They will never stop.

'Phil!' I cry out, a catch in my voice, I don't know what to do.

'What?' this is just like the time a few months ago, calling him in for another one of my problems. 'What's wrong?' I bet he can here in my voice I'm not okay.

I haven't moved from this spot, stuck in shock at my laptop screen.

Phil hastily steps into the living room, searching my face for answers, 'Loo- just look' I turn my laptop towards him not being able to utter any more words, I can't believe this is happening.

'Why what is it?' He walks across the room and sits beside me on the sofa edging the screen towards him.

Frowning at me he turns his attention to the screen, and you could pinpoint the time he realises what has happened just by the pure expression he now shares with me.

'Wha- what are you, we going to do?' His voice is also catching a little in panic.

'I don't know, this is' I can't find any words. 'it's all wrong' I mutter to myself, unsure if he heard me.

'Seriously Dan why would they do this what's their problem anyway?

'They're stupid that's what! They have and never will see I have a personal life! They'll never leave me alone!'

'No not all are like that, there are some lovely fans now-'

I cut him off, 'That doesn't change anything! What DO WE DO NOW?'

'I DON'T KNOW!' He's raised his voice to battle mine now, and I feel myself drawing into hysterics once again, panicking of the prospect of our relationship being over.

'NO PHIL DON'T YOU SEE? They, they could ruin EVERYTHING!' I turn away, touching my face I realise I have been crying, the anger dispersing through my tears.

'Not if you don't let them! We've coped all this time. What makes you think something stupid as a few fans would change how Maddy feels about you?' He stands now trying to take hold of the situation,

'No! You've seen what they do, everything' I breathe in sharply forming the words, 'Honestly I'm scared.' There I've said it. I've told someone. He must know before this, I bet he is too, but this is the first time I've ever said that.

'You're what? Scared, Dan' He sits and shuffles closer to me now and I look up at him, once again he tries to comfort me. 'Yeah who wouldn't be? Look I trust Maddy, you know her well enough don't you? She'll understand, you said she's seen our videos right? I bet she's already seen what the whole fandom is like in the comments, they're not - normal'

'You're right, they're not normal, they're jealous and can't keep to their own business.' I mumble my thoughts to myself.

'You're going around in circles now, come on, realise there's nothing you can do, you can't hide Maddy from them forever. They would've found out from the Day in the life vlog, right? Speaking of which I was going to upload soon anyway...'

'But they obviously found out how I didn't want them to, I wanted to just side track them with the video I guess, I don't know what I was going to do – it's happened so fast.' I see Phil is just concentrating on my every word, as I speak quietly. 'I really love Maddy, you know that, and I never want to lose her to something to stupid and simple as a few jealous and confused teenage girls.'

'You won't.' He is affirmative and sure.

'What? How would you know that?' I say louder and clearer to him, looking and stretching up.

'I won't let them. You said it yourself before; you would never let them get in the way of your personal life. Let them think what they want. Tell Maddy, or don't I'm sure she'll understand but if you're not, just don't tell her about them, actually I don't know I'm confused myself now' He heaves and breathes out, resting his elbows on his knees.

I sniffle, pulling my hands back and wipe my face in stress, the beating headache making my thoughts fuzz around. 'Okay, sure, I could just reside to keeping Maddy safe, protecting her, if she has to know I would rather tell her than her being bombarded with abuse if they were to find out who she was to me.'

'Exactly, see if you just calm down and think about it, you fans aren't that scary, the prospect of losing someone you love is – I know – but they can't do anything that you won't let them do.'

The impact of what Phil said hits me hard, I know what he's referring to, and I know I could control the fans who technically I created if I try. I will not let them just ruin my friendships like they already try to do with Cat or Bryony, I see what they can do.

Seriously I think shipping in real life people caused more problems than solves them, I think it's fun and all for them but with real people things like this happen and it hurts people, even if they don't realise.

'Okay, yeah okay, okay, okay' I breathe it into my hands, trying to pull myself together, honestly the last few months since I met Maddy has had me on an emotional rollercoaster it's surreal. 'Thanks, you're always here for me,' I smile up at Phil and I'm met with a similar expression, 'I am for you right? This isn't too one sided as it seems for me sometime?' Trying to distract my thoughts from further turmoil, I change the subject.

'Huh? Oh yeah even this morning we looked out for each other' He gives a little chuckle and stands up, stretching out his body and walks towards the door as I nod in return. 'I'll just finish editing and upload tonight, is that alright?'

'Sure, I'll figure out how I'm supposed to explain to them, I mean it's not like we have other friends they don't particularly now about,' I crack my knuckles and turn my concentration to the screen, closing the tab of the dash, 'It's just this time it's definitely different'

'True, okay I'll let you get on with it then, see ya' He walks out back to his room after I nod and smile back, and then focus on how the hell I am going to put this to them all.

I'm about to put this out on the internet for everyone to see, then I hold my thoughts back, realising the most important person in this situation is Maddy. She's the one who might get hurt most, and doesn't even know. But is that for the best?

If I act like nothing happened around Maddy, then she doesn't even need to know about this, she won't get scared or creeped out this way, I mean I would.

But isn't this untrustworthy? No. It's for her own good. There's no need to make her sad for no reason when there's a way out of this.

I refrain from explaining now. Instead I just leave it alone, I won't talk of this to anyone else, only Phil knows, he wouldn't tell anyone, I'll act to them like I don't even know, or notice, that's for the best too.

In my thought track I remember the live show tomorrow evening, I can't miss another one they'll bug me even more! I'll have to do it, and as much as the YouNow chat annoys me already, I'll just skip through all inquiring questions – if I can.

xxxx

After another whole day of various texts between Maddy which never fail to make me smile, and mainly to seem normal like nothing has happened – I minimise the windows for the planning for my next video and stretch out my arms from hours of a cramped position on my bed.

Just relaxing after a day of concern from this horrific mess and anxiety, Phil opens my door with an edge of urgency in his voice.

'Dan! It's like half nine! Aren't you going live tonight?!' I snap my head up to look at him, the realisation leaving a look of shock and denial on my face. 'You already missed one!?'

'OH SHIT I forgot!' I exclaim – I can't believe this oh shit fuck 'No okay thanks goddammit!'

I rush up, accidently yanking the charger out the socket and tripping over it, Phil rushes out the doorway as I try to quickly carry the MacBook into the lounge where I can do the show.

'Good luck at them not murdering you!' Phil calls as I run down the stairs, and I can't help but smirk at him and give him a little glare as I enter the lounge.

Finally sitting down I shove in the power lead and load up YouNow in a desperate hope to stop any suspicion from the whole fandom on my whereabouts and making stupid rumours about Maddy and Me again.

It loads and I quickly tab in the queue button whilst frantically apologising on Twitter etc and trying to look slightly less flushed and more normal to be on camera to a thousand people.

Actually, I don't even know why I have such a high expectation of myself from them anymore, why I am forced to do this (even though I said I would), why can't I just do what I want? Even with such a free career as Youtube I can't help but think these things sometimes.

Eventually it loads and I wave away the previous person in the show room, feeling bad for kicking them off when they thought I wasn't coming, but I brace myself for the imminent hate, joking or not, on twitter and the chat.

'hey guys!' I say to the camera, the blue light glooming at me, 'Sorry I'm so late! I was, busy planning a new video! Yeah it's that interested I forget my own live show – won't happen again okay?'

Looking at the comments in the chat flood in, I keep up a conversation with the thousands of other people, theyre still a little daunting to me though, for about 10 minutes.

'Right is everyone here now? Probably not it's like 10 now sorry you should all be sleeping I guess argh!'

Scanning the chat, the usual stick out as I batter answers to them,

'Hi Dan!1!' – 'Hello!'

'WHERE S PHiL?!' – ' I don't know!'

'COME TO AUSTRALIA!' – 'I Want to!'

'Favourite movie?' – 'As I have said before, Kill Bill is good'

I still can't get over how I've answered these hundreds of times before yet people still feel the need to ask me and not just Google it, I'm sure the answers on there somewhere god.

Then suddenly I see the imminent wave of someone who has caught on to the subject matter of Maddy and then everyone copies them typing the same question into the chat.

Soon it's totally filled up with a flood of most insane prying teenage girls, but I can pick out a few rare pockets of actual questions.

I hold my ground and answer a few, but then more come in,

'STOP IGNORING US WE'RE ALL ASKING THE SAME THING HERE!'

That's the last straw.

I'm about to just shut the laptop lid and never go back. Ditch them all. I've had it up to my depth with them now. Holding back the annoyance which I can feel is threatening to relapse into tears again, I breathe in to keep it in, and don't breath out for a long time.

I leave them in silence. I don't move, I just try to reform myself back together. Realising I am still on camera, I panic slightly and scrape my mind to hold the normal structure of the live show together.

'Spotify update? Okay!' I didn't even see it in the chat but it's something to distract them from it. 'Who do you guys think I've been listening to this week then? Probably hasn't even changed..'

I don't even bother opening Spotify, I just read out a few suggestions, brushing off a few stupid ones like 'Delia smith!1!' and 'MuSE!' And just say 'No you're all wrong it hasn't actually changed it's that random piano guy from last week!' It's not that I can't be bothered, I just rather I didn't have to do this in the first place.

As soon as the music suggestions filter back out of the chat the continuous stream of condescending questions about Maddy start all over again.

I catch a message in there of someone becoming a fan though, so use that to bung up the chat with the alternate route of them all becoming fans again, 'Thanks Stevie for becoming a Fan!'

Just as I expected a few seconds later the chat is stacked high with people's names and the same message so I read out a few,

'Thanks Laura and Oliver and Michael and Amy and Steph and Ellie' I read out a few probably hundred too just to shut them up about Maddy, which takes a while and I'm sure whoever I called out is now in a fit on the floor just from me noticing them, I still can't get over that feeling.

As if timed perfectly, just as I finish reading the names out, a stereotypical police siren screams past my window outside, I usually ignore the first few as I get so many, but I take my chance with saying 'oh guys! It's Guess the Crime!' As a wave of 'Guess the crime!' messages also pool into the chat.

I'm still really not in the mood, usually these cheer me up, but it doesn't seem to today.

I read out a few, relating to things I said earlier in the show like,

'Dan listened to not Piano Guy!' – 'meh'

'A live show without a siren!' – 'Yeah good one!'

'Your shoelaces were stolen' – 'Haha I like that one!'

Until one of them finally hits me. I see in the blur of the moving messages from them all-

'That girl is Dan's Girlfriend!'

Excuse me. How is it a crime I have a girlfriend anyway?! What warped idea of me do they have? I'm human! Of course I would get some relationship someday! I can't believe them, if it's a joke or not do they not think before they type? Of course they don't, no one does anymore anyway.

It's a split second before the remark has disappeared away in the chat, and that I'm relieved of for a short while, as I continue to read a few of their suggestions out again.

Suddenly another one like that pops up, and another, and another, they want an answer.

I am instantly tempted to lie, clear it all up, but if I deny it, it will definitely hurt Maddy and me in the long run, so I don't, also I would probably end up complicating what I say into something on their terms would translate into me coming out. Like they do with everything it seems.

Soon the hype has died down and I just chat to them about nothing mainly, or something I guess they just like taking screenshots of my face I guess.

The pit in my stomach hasn't disappeared since earlier, but every message is chipping me away inside a little by a little, until I imagine I will either have nothing left of me to hold together or I'll snap.

What seems like a lifetime, after aimlessly responding to questions it's half ten and I sign off. Thank god.

I guess Phil heard me say goodbye to them, as a second later he's in this room again, it always seems like he's checking up on me now,

'Hey' I greet him,

'Hey I heard you end it, how'd it go?'

I give a short sarcastic laugh, 'Oh, fabulous, totally great.'

'So not well? How much do they think they know, or you know bug you?' A tint of concern creeps into his voice.

'Not well at all. Endlessly. Just streams of comments and I just feel worse now, why can't they just leave me alone anyway?'

He sighs, 'Yeah it's funny how you can be so happy, then so sad in a heartbeat – I wish things like this didn't even happen.' He sits down on the chair opposite me now, 'What are you going to do about Maddy anyway?'

'It is, I don't know why. Yeah I won't tell her anything, I haven't, I won't I don't want to get her caught up in this, under no means!'

'Good plan, yeah I haven't said anything I think she'll be okay!' He chuckles and turns the mood for better with a joke 'Will you stop getting into problems I don't like being so serious!'

'Yeah well me either!' I laugh back with a smile on my face, he does just what a best friend should, help you in problems and make you smile whenever. 'You have to stop too you're scaring me with such a level head it's not you! Since when could you sort out your own problems anyway?'

'I don't know but I know I have a better sense than you sometimes!' He smiles cheekily and quickly tries to exit, but before he can leave I lob a cushion at him playfully so it hits him causing him to yelp as he does. And I'm finally reminded even in bad times you can always lighten the mood with forgetting worries for even a second.

** A/N Well I hope you liked it! Updating soon!**

**Please favourite/follow if you like it, and review if you have time to tell me what you thought of this Chapter! ^.^**

**Also quick note of thanks, I woke up to 71 followers who came out of no where! So thank you so much it means a lot to me that you seem to enjoy my writing! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thankyou for all the incredible feedback I have gotten over the past chapters it really means a lot! Here it is the 16 chapter! Enjoy!**

**Please favourite/follow if you like it, and review if you have time as I would love some feedback! ^.^**

**Chapter 16 **

**Heart to Heart**

**MADDY'S POV**

It's been about 3 hours since I woke up this morning, fresh and awake for once – I aimed to be productive and start my work project. Last night I gathered the ideas up for this piece of art for Dan and Phil's studio, and concluded in my mind the final image I wanted to do, now I just have to get that out of my head and onto here.

I stare blankly at the clean canvas on my program on my laptop, tablet pen in hand, I tap the tablet lightly making delicate strokes to form the first sketch. The anticipation of just starting a new piece of art is nerve wracking in itself, if you get the first sketch wrong the artist usually hates the end result and even working on it further.

Finally I draw the confidence to start properly, working into it more and concentrating my whole focus on the bright screen which is slowly taking form of what I see in my head.

I judge it to be a few hours that pass as I work into it, so it's about midday on this Tuesday now, when I hear the familiar tap of knuckles on the front door which can only belong to one person, my Dan.

'Come in!' I call to him, 'I think it's open anyway!'

He unbolts the latch of the door and pushes it open, as he walks in I can see him from where I am sat in the lounge through the doorway, his deep brown hair is slightly poofy and frizzy, more than normal, but it makes it flop over his forehead and eyes, weighed down by the moisture. 'Is it raining outside then?' I continue,

'Hey!' He looks up from scuffing his feet on the doormat, 'Yeah it is a bit, only damp though' As he turns his eyes up they lay on me and he gives a smile – I return one similar, the feeling of relief just by seeing his face again mixed with the euphoria emotions I associate with the sight of him is reflected through my expression, and I just hope he feels the same way.

'Ahh I see, well that is generally England isn't it? Slightly dreary..' I look back down to my work and save it,

'Very true,' He shrugs off his coat and places it carefully on the arm of the sofa where mine is too, and walks over to me where I am sitting, 'So what are you doing today?' he says, but before I can respond he leans down over my laptop screen and places a tender peck of a kiss on my cheek before sitting down next to me. The sudden action makes me blush and slightly roll me eyes at him, thankful for even having him in my life.

'Oh yeah, well my job I guess, starting your studio art' I turn the screen to him to the left a little, 'See, you can't see much yet but you know it's only faint'

His eyes widen and settle on the sketch on the screen, 'Wow that's really good!'

'Really? I haven't even started properly yet! The Outline takes ages you see..' I look at him over my shoulder and I'm met with that deep and meaningful gaze, but still has the cheerful crinkle of the sides of his eyes.

He's not looking directly at me, he's locked on to admiring what I have done, if anyone does that it makes me slightly uncomfortable anyway but- 'No Maddy it's awesome! I can see what it is and It's amazing!' He pauses and takes a little breath, then shifts his focus onto me, we are so close together now as he shuffled closer to look at it, and the sides of our bodies are touching now, I can see his pupils shrinking and widening again as he refocuses on my face.

'Thanks, yeah...' I give a little laugh but I sense a little connection between us forming, as he doesn't take his eyes off me for a while, I revert my attention back to the screen, aimlessly minimising tabs and dragging windows around.

After an awkward few seconds of this I still sense him looking at me from the corner of my eye, a look of concentrated peacefulness across his face, I can only fathom that I caused it, butterflies form inside me and become uncomfortable even though I know I shouldn't really – I pipe the question,

'Dan do you drink tea? Do you want any?' I turn to look at him again, saying it quite forcefully and loudly makes him jump a little as though he snapped out a trance and becomes a bit flustered at the action,

'Yeah I do, sure – shall I make it though?' He begins to stand up, 'You look like you're busy still I-'

'No Dan it's okay, you're here in my house right? I should!'

He resides back a little and thinks for a second pursing his lips, 'Yeah but you're bu-'

'Nooo I said I don't mind I need a break really-' Why is he so eager to anyway? 'Actually Dan, I forgot um, why are you here again?'

'Oh yeah, that is a good, a good question' He seems apprehensive and is still standing, but fidgets with his arms, reach his left up and scratches the back of his head, so I turn and give him an inquisitive glance. 'Yeah okay I think I just,' another breath, 'yeah I missed you okay?'

The thought of him missing me creates a bubble of mixed emotion inside me instantly, I'm flattered, happy and thankful, but also confused and apprehensive as I've never experienced this before.

'Really?' I am lost for words, how can three words do this to me- 'Me too, awh, come here' I give him a big smile and shove my laptop aside, standing to pull him into a hug, he sits down with me embraced, and I tuck my head into his shoulder, we're just that right height for each other.

We stay this way for a little while, the magical virtues of a hug encase us both, holding our arms around each other close is one of the best feelings I've ever experienced.

I turn my head so I'm facing up to his head now, and I noticed that his eyes are closed, having no idea how long he, or we want the hug to last, I go along with this as I have absolutely no problem with holding onto him until the end of time.

I cannot judge how long we stayed that way, but eventually he lets out a deep breath edging on a sigh, and turns to look at me, just below him, and he loosens his grip on my back where he was holding me, and faintly says so even if the whole room was filled with people, only I could ever hear, 'I just really love you Maddy' and gives me a little squeeze before dropping his hands completely to draw them by his sides.

I find them beside me, and pick both of his hands up within mine, look up at him whilst embracing his hands, 'I really love you too Dan'.

Next completely takes me by surprise, although I didn't know what I expected, an open smile completely engulfs his face, his dimples depress and his eyes crinkle at the sides, like he's the happiest man in the world.

I spread my mouth into a smile just as big – minus the dimples – and squeeze them gently then let go of his hands, 'So,' I raise my eyebrows and smirk jokily, 'did you want that tea?'

'Sure' He gives a chuckle, 'but why don't you say I help too?'

'if that makes you happy at last Dan' I begin to stand up, talking as I look back down at him, sitting.

He starts to stand too, 'Yeah but I think I'm the happiest I've ever been now anyway' He stands with me now and we go to walk in the direction of the kitchen, him in front I gently take his left hand in mine and say 'honestly I couldn't be happier where I am today either' He turns back around and grins at me, I continue 'I'm, with you'.

We eventually reach the kitchen so I begin to make tea, flicking on the kettle after filling it up, Dan stands leaning his butt on the counter top with his hands in his pockets.

'So you really are being helpful right? I mean yeah standing there is really making tea!'

'Oh yeah!' He laughs a little pulling his hands out his pockets and starts to look like he's trying to do something, 'Right yeah, helping – where's the Tea?'

'See! If you were in here on your own you wouldn't know where anything else is anyway!' I walk across the room to where he is and lean up and over his shoulder to the cabinets behind, opening the cupboard the reveal the tin of tea bags inside.

Picking up the tin I shut the cupboard, 'Oh yeah, I knew that, totally,'

In response I say 'Oh right yeah that's why you were standing right there was it? I see..' I give him a little wink and turn back to boiling the kettle and shoving in two tea bags. 'Did you want to get the milk? I'm sure you know where that it right?'

'Yeah of course! The Fridge right? Or do you keep it in some stupid place I don't know about?'

'Nah the fridge is right, just if you can find the fridge first.' Dan realises what I just say, and raises his eyebrows as he searched the kitchen to see that there isn't an obviously placed fridge anywhere.

'No okay where the hell is it how can you have an invisible fridge?' His face of confusion and overwhelmed look is just adorable so I'm tempted to leave him searching for longer, but I don't.

'You're so stupid! Have you never seen one of these before?' I open a cupboard which looks identical to the other cupboards under the worktop to reveal the bright light of the fridge, and inside the milk.

'Oh come on no not when it's hidden like that! Who has these anyway it's tiny!

'Well I don't have a lot of stuff! I bet yours is bigger anyway, and obviously not as hidden!'

'Okay yeah well I probably can't even find anything so I guess you can make the tea now right?' He gives a mock action of 'I don't know' raising his hands near his head and walks over beside me just as the kettle is done boiling the water. 'OH I can pour a kettle yes I can do that!'

'Go on then! Not like you'll stop bugging me anyway!' He gives a little giggle and smile as he continues to make the tea, tentatively pouring the scolding water.

When he's done he passes me a tea, both with milk and sugar, and follows me back into the lounge.

As I sit again I readjust my laptop onto my knees as Dan sits beside me, sipping his tea.

I log into my laptop again opening the lid and my art again, and then get into setting it all up with my tablet whilst also sipping my tea too.

'So, Dan, what did you want to do? Sorry knowing me I would probably sit here all day doing this even with company, oops' I look at him again,

'No really it's alright, I would too to be honest, I'll just sit here and finish my tea I guess, I don't mind really' He smiles back at me and drinks his tea, looking over the top of the mug at me, persuading eyes, 'I won't bug you at all, you have to do that I know'

'Yeah okay but what will you do? Are you sure you just want to hang out with me not being terribly sociable?'

'Nah I'm used to it, I usually am too, I just like being in your company right now' He makes me blush as I return a cheeky smile.

'okay fine, as long as you don't disturb me so much, as much as I love being with you, I do, I still need to do this work, it's for you too you know!'

'Sure I get it I'll just sit here and drink my tea, okay then'

'Actually' He looks up, quite hopeful, 'Why don't you read this?' I hand him a book that I just finished and was sat on the arm beside me, 'I just finished it, if you read it that's doing something that isn't nothing I guess'

He takes it from me and looks at the blank blue cover, staring at it inquisitively, 'Oh sure, but what book is it?

'I think you'll like it, yeah it's called The Wind Singer, it's good and I like it, it's fiction and fantasy I guess.' He smiles at it,

'Well I'm sure if you like it I should or would like to read it' He looks up at me and smiles again, kind of thankful he has something to do I guess now.

'I mean there are other books but that is just here on me so you might as well.'

'Okay yeah let's see how it'll go!' Opening the hardback old book he curls his feet up and kicks off his shoes so he's in a similar position to me, leaning on the arm rest with our feet nearly touching in the middle of the sofa.

xxxx

About half an hour passes of us silently working into what we're doing, or in his case just reading, when I ask him,

'Do you like it so far?'

I take him by surprise again and he snaps out of that trance people get into when reading, 'oh yeah it is really good! Even already – so what are the kid's twins? Like telepathy or something?'

'Yeah it's really cool, get into it a bit more, it gets even better!'

'Okay I will, how's yours going?' He closes the book with his finger holding the page,

'Yeah fine thanks, you know it hasn't been terribly wrong since I said before, these things take time!' I give a little laugh shaking my head and continue, I get into it a bit more concentrating, but I notice that Dan doesn't pick up the book again.

He just sits there, looking around the room for quite a while and sometimes looks over at me working on my art, I bet he doesn't know that I do notice him. He continues until he says softly, 'How did you not have a boyfriend before? You're amazing'

I stop my hands from moving, and instinctually save my work before turning to him, blushing a little, and I'm met with his gaze, genuinely interested in my past I guess, then I realise he really doesn't know a lot about me that way.

'Well, thanks really, you tell yourself that I think you're above amazing, I guess I thought I never found the right guy, like anyone really, but now I have'

'I just still can't believe you feel that way about me, honestly I never thought I could feel this way anyway, it's amazing, truly amazing' he breathes the last few words carefully, and I truly realise he probably hasn't before either, just like me.

I smile affectionately at him, 'Dan, do you believe in love at first sight and all that? Like genuinely, I had never really done this before anyway, so I don't know what to think.'

'Now,' he breathes in, and edges a little closer to me, looking me in the eye, 'I never thought it was, and Now, yeah I do'

His response makes my insides flutter, and I don't know how to reply, I'm speechless.

He holds my hand as he speaks now, 'I, not lying, when I saw in that lift that day, I mean I'm usually awkward as described, but you had me on tender hooks the whole time'

'Well that can be said for me too you know, with my mother there, you don't want to know what she said after about you, oh my god that was an eventful day all the same!' I find the words to speak again –

'Oh yeah sure even I saw the way she was looking at me! He chuckles and lets go of my hand, 'Hey Maddy, seeming as, as, well correct me if I'm wrong but I would call this a relationship right? And people go on dates too right? And a cramped lift isn't a first date either, so I think we should'

'Dan is this you asking me out on a date?'

'Yes. I haven't really had much practice so let's go from here' His little side smile creeps onto his face,

'Well yes I think we should. You're right a lift is no place, however quirky to have out 'first meeting' and remember I don't recall we even spoke, and look where we are now'

He lets out a small laugh that I share, 'Yeah very true, look where we are now.'

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating next week! I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, it is quite a filler chapter as i have been busy lately :) **

**Please favourite/follow if you like it, and review if you have time to tell me what you thought of this Chapter! ^.^**


End file.
